Unexpected Separation!
by TheFictionDreamer
Summary: The young mage Lucy has lived in the guild Fairy Tail in a while now, and she really like it - but what happens when her father contacts her again, and give her an offer she can't reject, even if she wants to.
1. Beginning

**Hey. ;)**

**I wanted to make a Fairy Tail fic, so I have tried. Hope it didn't get too bad. A friend helped me a little. :i **

**This is my first Fairy Tail fic, so please tell me if I should make some changes. :) **

* * *

Chapter 1.

Lucy opened her blue eyes, and stretched her arm in the air. She had slept well. She lowered her arms to the each side and her hand landed on something … soft.

"Plu?" She asked and clenched her hand around the soft hair.

"Not quite" An annoyed voice responded. She knew that voice!

Lucy rose up with a surprised scream, and looked down at the sleepy mage on the floor. He lay on a madras on the floor and looked up at her with sleepy eyes. His red-pink hair were messy from the sleep.

"Why the hell are you sleeping in MY ROOM Natsu?" She yelled and stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not the only one!" Natsu complained.

"That's no excuse get ou-" She stopped herself, "Wait a second, when you say; I'm not the only one …"

"Hey guy's, you're up" A voice said and Grey came walking out the bathroom (shirtless), with a blue toothbrush in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy yelled. Stunned that Grey had his _own toothbrush_ in _**her **_bathroom.

"I'm brushing my teeth" Grey said and looked at her in confusion.

"I mean, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! GET OUT!" She screamed and pointed at the door. Neither of the boys responded.

"What do you have to eat?" Natsu asked and headed for the kitchen.

"Don't –" Lucy yelled, but a plait already crashed in the kitchen.

"Hey give me some of that!" Grey said and ran into Natsu. (Another plait crashed)

"Why me?" Lucy whined and got out of bed. She looked around. Her apartment was already a mess. She sighed and decided to let them eat breakfast here (and then make them pay, for everything they took). She opened her closet and found a white t-shirt and a blue skirt.

"Hey Lucy!" Grey yelled and showed his head in the kitchen door, he had a piece of bread with jam in his mouth, "Do you want something?" Natsu reached for the jam in Grey's hand. Grey gave him an annoyed glare and held the jam away from his reach.

"I'll eat later" She mumbled and went to the bathroom to change.

"What did you say?" Grey asked and punched Natsu away, "Lucy?"

He looked around her room. She wasn't there. Had she gone out to brush her teeth too?

He walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Lucy, I didn't hear you. What were you say-" He stopped himself. Lucy stood in the bathroom, about to pull her shirt off. The lower part of her bra was showing.

She turned her head.

"Huh? Grey? G-GET OUT!" She yelled and tried to cover herself with the t-shirt.

"SORRY!" Grey yelled and banged his head into the door in his hurry out. He slammed the door behind him and jumped a few feet away from the door. He looked at it for a second, then he reached for his sore head.

"Ouch" He mumbled and made an ice cube in his hand, and pressed it against his hurt spot. He mumbled something about ´aggressive woman´, while he strolled back to the kitchen. Natsu smirked in amusement when he saw him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing" Grey mumbled. He hurried to grab an apple, and took a bite with so much force that Natsu flicked back in surprise.

_Stupid girl, make me hurt my head … I strip all the time, why is she so holy? _He thought and took another bite of the apple.

After a while, Lucy came back in. Her cheeks a bit red and her expression flustered in embarrassment.

"Pl-please get out" She said and tried to control her voice.

"Are you mad at me now?" Grey asked wondering.

"Just go" She mumbled and pointed at the door. Trying to avoid his gaze. Natsu looked back and forth between his two comrades and didn't have a clue.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"**None of your business**!" Both Lucy and Grey yelled angrily and Natsu stepped back and lifted his hands in defence.

Lucy walked with angry steps over and opened the door and pointed at the outside. Natsu immediately rushed out of the door, but Grey walked out and didn't hurry. When he was out Lucy slammed the door after him and leaned her back against the door. She held a hand over her heart, which were pounding annoyingly fast.

"Stop it" She mumbled to her own heart and slide down the door, until she sat down, "We don't like Grey" She scolded her heart, "He's just our stupid comrade, remember?"

She closed her eyes and hid her face in the hands. _Yes, our comrade_. Nothing more.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door behind her.

She immediately woke up and jumped to her feet. She was about to open the door, but hesitated. What if it was Grey? Coming back … He would surely just clear things out, but maybe he would apologize too. She snorted, it was to late, and she wasn't planning on forgiving him so easily.

"Forget it Grey" She said and opened the door.

"De- delivery" A confused postman said.

"What? Oh, Sorry" She said and smiled in apology, "I thought you were someone else, why didn't you just put it in the mailbox?"

"It's too big, and I didn't want to leave it outside" The postman answered and reached her a long package.

"Really?" Lucy said surprised and received the package, "I wonder who would –"

She looked down at the package and her smile disappeared.

"You can take this back" She mumbled and reached the long box back to the postman, "I have no intensions of accepting this, please tell my father that"

The package had the well-known heartphilia-brand on it, and the package was clearly from her father. She hadn't forgiven him for attacking her beloved guilt, fairy tail a couple of mouth ago and she didn't want anything from him in apology.

"I can't do that, it's against my principles," The postman said, almost frightened by her words, "our company have a reputation to protect. To open the package or not, that is up to you, but I can't take it back"

Lucy was about to protest, but decided not to. She just gave him a tip, and brought the package inside. What could it be? Why should her father send her _anything_? The more she thought about it, the more curious she got.

She reached out toward the paper, but hesitated. She shouldn't accept it, but on the other hand, she could always return it, after taking a little peep. Yes, whatever it was she would do that.

She touched the wrapping with a finger and then clenched a hand around it. One, two … two _… two_ … She took a deep breathe. TREE! She ribbed the paper of, with closed eyes and held it over her head. Then she carefully opened one eye and looked down on the white box. It was from a store. He had bought something for her.

She pulled her eyebrows together in confusion and was about to open the box, when the doorbell rang again.

She made a little jump in surprise and looked over at the door.

"Wh-who is it?" She yelled and grabbed the present from her father.

"It's Grey … can I come in?" The ice mage mumbled from outside. She was about to refuse, but changed her mind.

"What do you want?" She yelled and shoved the box under the bed, together with the wrapping. She had to press it under with one foot.

"I forgot my shirt" He said, "What are you doing in there?"

"No-Nothing" She yelled back, and shoved the wrapping farther under the bed with her foot, "Just a minute"

She hurried to put a pile of clothes from the floor, in front of the bed, so he couldn't look in. Then she ran to the door and ribbed the door open, which made Grey jump a few feet back in surprise.

"Yes" She responded, "What do you want?" A lock of her hair fell down her forehead, and she breathed heavily.

"What are you hiding?" He asked in wonder, "and I wanted to get my shirt" He pointed at his bare chest. He hadn't even realised it was missing, before now.

"Hiding? Me?" She said and laughed a false laughter, "Why would you think something like that? That's just nonsense's. I don't hide anything"

Grey lifted an eyebrow – now he was sure she hid something, but he didn't ask further. This at least distracted her, so she wouldn't bring _the accident_ up again.

"Were did I put it?" Grey said wondering at walked past Lucy.

"Put what?" Lucy said unintelligent.

"My shirt of course" Grey said and shook his head of her. Then he looked across the room, "there it is" He said and pointed at a pile of clothes lying in front of the bed.

"NO!" Lucy yelled and grabbed Grey's hand. He turned his head in surprise. She didn't want anyone to know that her father had contacted her.

"Sorry" Lucy said without letting go of his hand, "Ju-just let me … let me get it for you … I mean you're a guest"

"Fine, okay!" Grey mumbled and looked down, at her hand still laying in his. Lucy noticed his gaze and looked down at their hands too.

"HUH! OPS, SORRY" She said and let go of his hand, and scratched her hair, with a fake smile plastered on. She hurried past him and kneeled down beside the clothes on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I – I'm a little tired" She mumbled and took Grey's blue shirt. She rose to her feet, still with her back turned to him. She couldn't let him see her red face right now.

"Uh … that's fine, but could I get my shirt back" He asked, when she didn't move.

She didn't answer. She just stood and concentrated about turning her face-colour normal again.

"Are you alright?" He asked and began to walk toward her.

"I'm fine!" She yelled and turned on her heel, but she didn't think he was so close, so she ended up pushing him backwards and landing on top.

"Oh gosh!" She said and her face turned even redder, "I'm so sorry"

"Your acting weird" Grey mumbled and gently pushed her into a sitting position, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," She said and in a split-second she was standing, with her back turned to him again. Grey looked up at her, he was beginning to get curious. What _was _she hiding? She didn't want him near the bed. Maybe it was there.

"I really don't want you here right now Grey" Lucy mumbled and closed her eyes, "I have some things, I have to take care of and I'll tell you and Natsu all about it later, but right now, I need some time to myself, so if you please … … Grey? Are you listening to me? … Wait … what are you doing with that box? GREY PLEASE, DON'T LOOK!"

But Grey had already taken the box from under the bed and opened it. He only got a quick look, before Lucy flew against him and yanked the box out of his hands.

"Why do you have a wedding dress under your bed? Is there something you haven't told us?" Grey asked suspicious.

"A WHAT?" Lucy exclaimed and yanked the white dress out of the box.

* * *

**Yeah, the idea just popped into my head, but I don't know if it'll work. Please tell me if I should continue in the reviews. :)**

**Hope you liked. ^^**


	2. Arrival

**Hey. ;)**

**I was really unsure if I should continue this, but I'm trying and if you guys like this too I'll probably finish it. :D **

* * *

Chapter 2.

"You can't just leave!" Natsu said, he didn't like the idea at all, "let's at least go with you!"

"I just have to give this back to my father, then I'll be right back – I promise!" Lucy explained and showed him the box.

"Can't you just_ send_ it back?" Gray asked - and didn't even notice that his shirt was gone again.

"I need to go," Lucy said, "I want to ask him what's going on, face-to-face"

"He don't deserve that much, you know" Gray murmured and looked away.

"Maybe, but I have already send a letter about my visit – and I didn't mentioned anything about other visitors"

"Still," Gray mumbled. Lucy signed and turned to leave, but Gray grabbed her wrist. Natsu lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wait Lucy" He said and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She asked and let him hold her wrist a little.

"Um … " He said confused, "Oh … nothing really" He hurried to let go of her arm and turned away. Lucy stared at him for another second, and then she turned toward the door again.

"Actually Lucy –" Gray began, but she had already walked out the door. He stared at the closed door a moment, and then he turned and start walking the other way. Natsu just stood and looked at the closed door for another moment.

Gray waited till he was in an empty hall, then he supported himself against the wall an whispered.

"Actually Lucy I have something to tell you, it's really weird and strange. I have never felt like this before, but I think I love you" He mumbled into thin air, "You don't love me? Well … I kind of expected that" He continued and scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the train station. She had her luggage and waited for the train to come. The package from her father was under her arm, waiting to be brought back.

She wore a white summer dress, a big yellow sunhat and a pair of white sandals. Her hair hung loosely, and blew a little in the summer air.

"Guess I'm going back _once_ more," She whispered and closed her eyes. The wind pulled a little in her hair. She heard the trains' wheels and opened her eyes. The train parked and waited for the passengers to go on. She made a little sigh and walked toward the smoking train.

She stepped in and found a seat by the window, so she could watch the town run by. The streets melted into the peoples and buildings in an eternal spin. She was getting a little drowsy – she hadn't gotten much sleep after the ´gift´ from her father, she had had a lot in mind.

"Excuse me," A voice said hesitating, "is that seat taken?"

Lucy looked up at a boy, a little older than her. His clothes where baggy and he had lowered his head, so his featured was hid by the cap on his head, but Lucy could see the orange-brown hair point out from under it.

"No, it's not," She said and sends him a tired smile.

"Thanks," He mumbled. She just nodded and made a yawn.

"You look exhausted," He commended and took a seat beside her.

"I am," She said and rested her head in the palm, "I have had a lot in mind."

"Like what?" He asked curios and finally looked up. She could see his green eyes and tanned skin now. He actually didn't look that bad.

"Family stuff," She said rejecting. She didn't really want to talk about that subject.

"You're not alone," He said with a gentle smile and finally showed all of his face, "I'm actually running away, but don't tell anyone"

"I won't" Lucy said and had to smile, "I'm pleased to meet you, can I have your name?"

"Um … you first" He mumbled and hid his face again.

"Well, my name is Lucy," She said and smiled, "What about you?"

He went silent. He just sat in a couple of seconds, and then he rushed to his feet.

"I have to go – this is my stop," He said and stumbled a bit in his hurry.

Lucy rushed to her feet and blocked him the way out.

"There's a long way to the next stop – relax," She was getting curious, "you owe me a name"

He didn't answer. He clenched his teeth a little together and then sat down again, Lucy did the same. Lucy eyes him for a second, but when he didn't speak she took the word again.

"I won't tell anybody – it's not like I'm a secret-agent or anything," She said quietly.

"That's what a secret-agent would say," He teased and smiled a little under the cap. Lucy couldn't help but smile too. The boy made a huge sign and turned to face her again.

"I'm sorry – I'm being really rude, toward a _really_ pretty girl," He finally took off his cap. He looked … handsome and cute at the same time, "I can't give you my real name, but please call me whatever you want"

Lucy gave him a confused look.

"Why can't you tell me your name?" She asked wondering.

"Look …" He said and his eyes flicked a little, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. So there's really no need to, right?"

"I have seen a lot _and heard_ a lot of crazy stuff," Lucy responded.

"It's not crazy … it's just … cheesy," He explained and made a little smile. Lucy raised an eyebrow (she was getting _really_ curious now), she waved a hand to make him continue. He looked at her for another second, and then he took a deep breath.

"I'm only going to say it ONCE. So you better listen," He said uncomfortable and waited until Lucy nodded, he opened his mouth and began to talk really fast.

"Fine … I'm son of a duke – and I'm running away from an arranged marriage, to marry the girl I love." He felt a light blush spread in his cheeks, ", told you it was cheesy"

Lucy had to think about the words for a second. Then she smiled.

"A bit maybe," She teased, but he just looked away, "I'm joking" She hurried to say.

"It's not funny," He said and pulled his eyebrows together, "My father doesn't understand. That's why I'm running away"

"I hope you'll find your girl," Lucy said and gave him another smile. She was getting more tired.

"I hope so too. By the way where are you go-" He stopped himself when he saw her rest her head against the window. Eyes closed and already fast asleep.

"You really _was_ tired," He whispered and smiled. He hurried to take his jacket of and wrapped it to a ball, "Your head will hurt, if you let it rest against the hard window" He mumbled and lifted her head just a bit, and placed his jacket under her cheek.

* * *

"Miss," A voice echoed in Lucys head, "Miss, wake up"

She opened her eyes, just a bit, and looked up at a tall man. He shook her gently.

"It's the last stop, you have to get out of the train," He mumbled.

"Oh … I'm sorry," She said and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, but the friendly boy was gone. He could at least have woken her. Gezz …

She grabbed her luggage and the package and walked out of the train. When she stepped out, the surroundings was all different from when she got on the train. Instead of houses and streets – grass and fields surrounded her, and she could hear the buzzing from the insects.

She was home, but it still felt so foreign from her guild at home.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy!" A voice yelled across the station. She made a wide smile when her old maid Supetto came running toward her. She raised her greeting hand and waved happily. Supettos eyes filled up with tears, and suddenly she ran _really_ fast for an old woman. Tears sprung from her eyes when she pulled Lucy into a giant hug.

"Miss Lucy, You're home. You're finally home," She said happily and Lucy gladly returned the hug, but after a while she gently pushed the maid away again.

"I'm not going to stay – I'm sure you know about my fathers gift," She showed Supetto the package.

"Yes, I do." She said sadly, "It's not that I would make you marry anyone without love, but I just whished you would stay for a little while longer."

Lucy made a little smile and gave the old woman another hug. Supetto had helped her trough all the tough times when she was younger, but Supettos love wasn't enough to give her a future. She needed freedom. She wouldn't let he father role over her anymore. She had to hold her ground and put her life back together.

"I whish I could, but my comrades waits at home. I actually plan to go home _right_ after this discussion," Lucy explained and bowed her head a little.

"Well, then lets get the best out of it," The little woman said and showed Lucy to a car nearby, "Everyone's looking forward to see you again."

"I'm glad," Lucy said and made a little smile.

* * *

After the ride, she got a huge welcoming from her former staff. They all clung to her and told her how much they had missed her. They also told her a bit about her fathers' plans. He had _really_ arranged a wedding. Hadn't she made it clear last time? That made her angry, but she had to keep calm.

She was leaded inside a changing room like last time – and changed into an expensive red dress. It was a long time since she had had such an expensive dress on. She took just a minute to look at herself in the mirror. She saw a thin, pale, rich girl. It wasn't her. She looked good though – but it wasn't her.

"Anything wrong?" Supetto asked and began to bind a white bow on the back of the dress.

"No, nothing" Lucy murmured and looked down.

"You know I'll listen to anything you say, honey" Supetto said and pulled a little in the bow to make it sit perfectly.

"Yes, I know" Lucy said and smiled a little. She knew Supetto would support her in anything, but Supetto would also be hurt if she told her that she hated it here. Supetto didn't press her to talk, and she was thankful for that.

After her dress-up, she once again stood outside the big, dark, wooden door of her fathers office. She raised her hand to knock, but hesitated.

_What are you doing Lucy? _She thought angrily to herself, _why are you hesitating? Just be strong and __tell him__ – like last time, remember?_

Lucy felt her courage build up and raised her hand again. She then knocked with one finger.

"Yes," She heard from inside. She gently pushed the door open and the familiar smell of her fathers' office streamed around her. She held the package in a tight grip under her arm.

The room held so many memories and not good ones.

"It's me father," She said, "I need to talk to you"

"Lucy?" Her father said and took off his glasses, "Let me speak first"

She nodded and waited.

"I know you'll response like last time," He gestured toward the long package, "You even brought my gift back, but_ you don't really have a choice_"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked and tried to keep calm.

"You see –" In that second the phone rung loudly. He lifted a hand, to make her wait. Lucy was getting nervous. What did he mean by; you don't really have a choice?"

She found a chair and sat down.

"Finally, sure … yes … yes, of course … yes, she is … Good idea" She heard her father say in the phone, "No, we won't mind at all – bring him. Oh … you're here already … that's nice … we'll meet you in the dinning hall in a minute …"

Lucy tried to figure her father out, but she didn't have a clue. She watched him while he said a quick goodbye and hung the phone up. He slowly turned toward her.

"You're lucky," He said and smirked, "not many arranged brides, get to see their grooms before time"

"I'm not going to marry anyone!" Lucy said annoyed, "I couldn't care less about that prince from –"

"LUCY!" Her father yelled and she flicked back in shock, "don't you dare use that tone around me" His eyes where filled with fury.

"I apologize, but I'm not going to marry the prince" She said and tried to sound formal.

"Who said anything about a prince," Her father asked, "just meet him"

"No," Lucy said angrily. She had had enough of being given orders.

"You're here, aren't you," Her father said and tried to hold his tone down, "you could at least meet him"

Lucy eyed her father for a second and then nodded. Maybe if she rejected the guy right now, he would get offended and don't want her.

* * *

She followed behind her father trough the long halls and down the long stairs. Everything was as she remembered it. The exclusive paintings on the walls, the beautiful decorations. A paradise for most, but for her it just represented a prison.

Finally they stood in front of another large door, which leaded to, the great dinning hall. Here she had often had dinner ... alone.

"Behave, and don't say a word, unless I tell you to," He commanded.

Lucy looked down and wrapped her hands together.

"Lucy!"

"Yes, sir" She said by reflex.

"Good," He said and opened the door.

By the end of the large dinning table, two persons sat. Lucy made a quiet gasp. The first was a redheaded man with a large moustache and an expensive suit, but it was the other boy that caught her attention. He looked absolutely miserable. His orange-brown hair was hanging down and his green eyes had no light. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

It was the guy from the train. Why was he here?

"Oh … Duke," Her father said with a big smile. He hurried to walk toward the Duke. The Duke hurried to his feet and raised a hand toward Lucys father. Still no response from the boy.

"I see you found him," Lucys father said sceptically and looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, "How?"

"That stupid boy," The Duke said and made a fake smile, "He was really confused – he had a crush on some_ poor_ girl" He laid his hand on the boys shoulder and the boy looked like he could burst into tears.

"I hope that's past," Lucys' father said, "Because I have a fine young woman here, my daughter Lucy Heartphilia"

The boy yanked his head up by the name.

"Train-girl?" He said surprised and widen his eyes in surprise.

* * *

**Yeah ... that was my second chapter. Did you like? If I continue I'll have more GrayLucy. :)**


	3. The plan

**Hey. ;)**

**I decided to continue this anyway. Hope you'll like this chapter too. I just finished my other story - so I'll have more time to write this. :) **

* * *

Chapter 3.

_"Train-girl?" He said surprised and widen his eyes in surprise._

Lucy looked just as surprised, and their fathers looked at them in confusion. The boy still wore his baggy clothes (though his father had taken his cap), he didn't look like a son of a Duke at all. She had never though it.

"Have you two met before," The Duke asked and tried to recognize Lucy too. Had he seen her before too?

"No, never!" The boy hurried to say and grabbed Lucy's hand, "nice to meet you, Lucy Heartphilia, my name is Makoto Kaito of the Kaito family, but just call me Mako – everybody else does"

"Nice to meet you … Mako." Lucy mumbled. Their father's look satisfied.

"I knew your son couldn't resist my daughter." Lucy's father said proudly. Lucy rolled her eyes - he wasn't proud at all, he was just happy to be better friends with _the Duke_ - they obviously had business plans together.

"If he just forget about that_ other_ girl." The Duke said and waved a rejecting hand. Mako looked down.

"Could I have a word, with my future … wife?" Mako said hesitating and the pain showed in his eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Of course." The Duke said and gave Lucy's father a quick look, before they both walked out of the door. Mako and Lucy waited till the door closed, before Mako pulled his hand back and made a sigh.

"So your name is Mako?" Lucy said and pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Yeah … I guess." Mako responded and took a chair too and sat himself in front of her, "And your apparently Lucy _heartphilia._"

"Yeah … I guess." She copied Mako and they both smiled.

"This is perfect!" Mako said and an idea shined out of his eyes. Lucy eyed him unsure.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"A fake wedding!" He said energetic, "- Then afterwards we can run away - and marry the ones we love." He smiled widely and expected her to agree, but instead she lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, you thought that trough?" She asked suspicious.

"No, I just made it up, like two minutes ago." He said and scratched the back of his head, "What's wrong with it?"

"Okay, first – how'll you escape, without being noticed after the wedding? I mean, people will kind of expect us to live together, right?" She asked and could see his brain starting to work, "and second – It's just wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked and looked at her in wonder.

"I mean the idea of a ´fake wedding´. It's just wrong. We'll trick a lot of people and make a ´false vow´ - doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Not if it means I'll be with Alica." He said determined.

"Is that her name?" Lucy said and smiled.

"Yeah … but don't say her name in public – my father is doing _everything_ he can to find her, and by the way – I have a solution on your first problem!" He added and smiled widely. Lucy was almost surprised by his courage and … foolhardiness.

"You mean, how we escape afterwards?" Lucy asked unsure.

"Yes! We buy a house – really far away," He said and made large circles with his hands, "Then we start our own life – _wherever_ we go – and when we live so far away, our fathers have to send letters and postcard, and then we'll know when their coming to visit!" He said happily.

"But if we're_ not_ in the house – how are we going to receive the letters?" Lucy asked and Mako again fell in deep thoughts. She made a tired smile and shook her head of him.

"That's a detail," He said begging, "But I'm tired of running – please help me." He took her hand in his, and looked her in the eyes, "you didn't seem trilled about an ´arranged-marriage´, either. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-no." Lucy said flustered.

"Oh … um … you don't – I mean … you are not in love with _me_, right?" He said hesitating.

"NO! No, no!" Lucy hurried to say. Mako almost became offended by her sudden answer, but quickly recovered and hurried to press her more.

"But you want to find _mister-right_ yourself, right?" He said and waited till she nodded in agreement, "Then please, Lucy".

"Well … I guess it wouldn't hurt … but what do we do when they find out?" She asked silently.

"Um … we take it from there, okay?" He said and was suddenly afraid she would change her mind, but she nodded and his smile grew huge.

"Thank you, so _so so_ much!" He said and pulled her into a hug, "you don't know how much _we_ appreciate it!"

She didn't answer at first. She just pushed him away with one hand, her expression hard. He looked at her for a second. She didn't like the idea at all, but she was a hopeless romantic, so she couldn't just ignore him either.

"This is wrong … but I promise to help you, BUT …" She said, when he was about to pull her into another hug, "I have a few conditions"

"Anything." He hurried to say and smiled again.

"I'm not kissing you … the only exception is when we kiss in the church, is that clear?" She said with a raised finger. He hurried to nod, "And another thing – no one is hearing about this plan, not Alica either"

"But, she deserves to know! Why?" He said a little angrily.

"Because my father have done some horrible things to my guild Fairy Tail, once" She explained, "and I don't want that again. He would maybe forgive me if I just rejected you, but if we make a ´fake wedding´. Who knows what he'll do"

"Are you in a guild? That's so cool – what's your talent?" He asked - wow, he was quickly distracted.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage, it's really cool – wait … agree the terms!" She said taken off guard. He sighed and nodded then.

"Fine … fake wedding." Lucy had to get use to the words, "Oh and if I'm going to stay here, I'll have to make a call"

"To your Guild?" Mako asked.

"Yes"

* * *

"_Say that to my face_!" Gray yelled angrily at Natsu and clenched his fist. Natsu hurried to his feet too and clenched his fist too. They slammed their foreheads together and stared into each others eyes.

"You want a piece of me?" Natsu said and lighted a fireball in his hand.

Mira didn't even bother stop the fight. They had fought non-stop ever since Lucy had left. She just stood and cleaned a glass, humming a song she learned a long time ago. After only seconds Natsu and Gray fought wildly. Again.

"Boys." Mira-Jane just mumbled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly the phone rung beside her. She hurried to put the glass down and lifted the phone.

"Mira-Jane." She greeted, "Oh Lucy … How are you?"

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting and rushed to the bar.

"Tell her to come back soon," Natsu said loudly, "We want to go on missions."

"Yeah – I can't stay here with that nuddelhead anymore." Gray said and pointed at Natsu. Natsu glared at him with flames in his eyes.

"That's nice …" Mira-Jane just said in the phone and ignored the two boys, "By the way – I should ask from Gray and Natsu when you'll be home …" She added and the boys stared at her. Mira suddenly became silent for a long time. She widen her eyes in surprise. Then she handed the phone toward the two boys without a word. Gray was fastest and grabbed the phone. Natsu made a mad groan.

"Lucy?" He asked, "When are you coming home?"

"Hallo Gray," She mumbled in the phone, "How are you?"

"Bored! I want to go on missions, please come home fast." He said annoyed.

"Whish I could. I think you, Natsu and Ersa should go on missions without me," She mumbled, "because actually … I'm getting married."

Gray lost balance on his chair and fell backwards, and slammed his head against the floor. He lost grip of the phone and it flew across the room, and landed in the other end. He hurried up and chased the phone, and when he finally caught it, he yelled down the phone.

"I better have had ice in my ears!"

* * *

**Yeah ... I tried. Hope you liked and please tell me your thoughts in the reviews. :)**


	4. Confusing

**Hey. ;)**

**Sorry I'm so slow to update - I promise to speed a little up. :) **

**I was a little nervous to update this chapter - you'll find out why. xD Hope you'll like. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4. 

Gray didn't say anything the rest of the day. Natsu kept insisting on bringing Lucy back, but Gray didn't want to talk about it. They sat by a table in the guild and Gray was holding a cup filled with something Mira had given him. He took big mouthfuls of the strong drink. Natsu had gotten one too, but he was too busy worrying.

"She didn't want to be married," He said and made big movements with his hands, "We should at least see if she's okay, right?" He tried.

"If she wants to get married, she _can do_ that." Gray said and rested his hand in the palm. A weird feeling was filling him, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Don't you care?" Natsu said angrily. Happy was flying near the fire mage and looked at Gray with the same expression as Natsu.

"_Of course I care_!" Gray said angrily and slammed the cup down the table. Happy flicked back in surprise, but Natsu didn't even blink. He just got angrier.

"Then come with us – it didn't bother you last time," Natsu said, "Why now?"

"Thing's has gotten complicated," Gray just said and bottomed the cup. No way, he told Natsu about his crush.

"Fine, suit yourself." Natsu said with a rejecting movement. He rose from his chair and left his cup full. Happy looked back and forth between the two boys, but off course he followed Natsu. He didn't like this. The bond between the two mages was complicated – they used to get their anger out, in fight. When they just walked away from each other it felt wrong. It felt more serious, then when they fought.

"We're you going?" Happy asked and flew around Natsu's head.

"Packing …" Natsu said and suddenly got a pained expression on, "I guess, I have a _train_ to catch."

* * *

Gray looked at his cup. It was refilled with the strong drink. He took a sip – the liquid was starting to work, he felt the warmth spread in his body. He sat the cup down and his eyes flicked a little.

´_Of course he cared about Lucy_, ´ He thought and clenched around the cup, ´_but he couldn't stop her from getting married. Could he?_ _He was in love with her, that was for sure, but if she had fallen in love with another._ ´ It felt like a defeat, and he had to clench his hand around his shirt (that apparently hadn't disappeared yet).

"You're really stupid," A voice suddenly said beside him. He turned his head, just to see a fist slam into his face. He flew meters back and landed on the floor. He hurried to sit up and lay a hand on his cheek.

"Hallo Ersa." He murmured and robbed his sore spot, "when did you get back?" He asked while he got to his feet.

"Just now," She answered and lowered her hand.

* * *

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Twelve young girls ran around and tried to make the dress sit perfectly. Lucy had agreed to try her wedding dress on. It wasn't really her taste, but the wedding wasn't serious, so it didn't really matter.

She hadn't seen her father all day. He was probably already making business with the Duke.

"You look beautiful," Supetto said from the door, Lucy turned toward her and smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked very fragile. Lucy almost felt bad. She just wanted to hug the old woman and tell her, she had a front-seat at the wedding.

"Lucy," A voice suddenly said from the hall. Mako suddenly showed in the door, but he hadn't even taken a step inside, before a shoe was slammed into his face.

"You can't see the bride in her dress, before the wedding!" Supetto yelled and Mako fell backwards. He landed hard on the floor, while covering his nose with a hand and cried out in pain.

"Mako," Lucy exclaimed surprised and lifted all of her many skirts to run toward him.

"I'm fine," He said with closed eyes and waved a hand, "She's right. Sorry."

"Nonsense," Lucy mumbled and hurried to grab a handkerchief of silk, on a little table, and kneeled beside him, "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing." He mumbled.

Supetto looked at them for a second, then she waved all the young girls out of the room and hurried to close the door. She was clearly unhappy that Mako saw Lucy's dress, but she didn't say anything.

Lucy waited till the door closed, then she grabbed around Mako's cheek to get a better look at his bleeding nose.

"Move your hand," She mumbled and he did as she said, still with his eyes closed. She gently wiped the blood away. She couldn't help looking at his face a little closer. His skin was a light brown and soft under her hand, it reminded her of chocolate. He had a handsome, yet childish look. His orange-brown hair was messy, but yet shiny and looked soft. She almost wanted to touch it, just to fell if it was as soft as it looked.

"I can do that, myself." He mumbled and she realized he had opened his eyes. His green eyes stared right at her. She tried to look away, but his eyes captured her gaze.

He was the first to look away.

"Lucy," He mumbled and took the handkerchief out of her hands. His head was lowered and a pained look shined from his eyes, "Please …"

She hurried to lower her gaze too and got to her feet. She hurried to smooth the dress and turned her back to him. What was she doing? She removed a hair from her cheek.

"What did you want?" She asked and clenched her hands around the dress. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately turned around and looked into Mako's green eyes again. His look was flustered.

"I forgot," He said quietly.

He laid both hands on her shoulders and held her an arm's length from his body and looked at her.

"You look good," He said uneasy and his eyes flicked.

"Thanks." Lucy mumbled and looked down for a second. When she looked up again, he stood even closer. She could smell his scent. He smelled of mint and cinnamon – a weird combination, but very tempting.

He put a hand under her cheek and pulled her face a little up. She widen her eyes by the touch, but didn't resist. He came closer and she could fell the warmth from his body. His mouth was only an inch from hers.

Then he dropped her chin and stormed out of the room, without looking back. Leaving a flustered and confused Lucy on the floor.

She had her hand lifted toward the door, he had disappeared out of. Then she fell to her knees and ran a hand trough her hair. What had just happened?

* * *

Natsu ran down the road, toward the train station. His bag slammed a little toward his back. He had only packed the most important. Food, and a shirt.

"Natsu." A voice suddenly yelled behind him. He stopped running and looked back in surprise. Gray was running toward him.

"What made you change your mind?" Natsu asked. Not surprised.

"Not your speech, that's for sure." Gray said rejecting and hurried to walk past him. Natsu made a little smile and hurried to follow him.

"I knew it would work." He said and smirked.

"I didn't do it because you told me to." Gray said angrily, "I do this to get Lucy back – she's a part of our team after all."

"You're so easy to figure out." Natsu laughed and began to run again.

"What did you say?" Gray said angrily and ran after him.

* * *

**What do you think about MakoLucy. xD I just wanted to make it more complicated. Yeah ... sorry. :I **

**Hope you liked and please review. :) **


	5. On the way

**Hey. ;) **

**I have been on vacation, so I haven't been able to upload as much as I wanted - but I'm back and ready to write. ^^**

**Hope you'll like and please review afterwards. :D **

* * *

Chapter 5. 

Natsu sat in his seat. His face was a light green and his eyes swam around. Gray tried to ignore him and looked out of the window – his shirt had disappeared and he couldn't remember were it was, so he was in a bad mood.

He saw how the streets turned into fields and cows, and sighed. The train was almost filled up with people, but everyone had kept away from the two boys – _a/k/a: the sick boy and the boy without a shirt on_. A little girl had pointed at them and whispered something to her mother, but her mother had shook her head and made the girl look away.

But suddenly a person stopped beside them, anyway.

"Excuse me." A little voice suddenly said.

Gray turned his head (Natsu was too paralyzed and didn't even notice the person). The person was small, and was definitely a girl – though she hid her featured good in her long brown cowl.

She obviously waited for Gray to say something, but he just looked at her, and she hurried to ask;

"Could I sit here?" She asked with a light voice and wrapped her hands together. Gray just kept looking at her, and she hurried to say, "The other seats are taken."

"Sure …" He said and made a little nod toward the seat.

"Thank you so much." She said polite, and sat beside him. She made sure to sit at the edge of her seat and looked down. Gray almost felt like he should say something.

"Why do you wear _that?_" He asked and looked down of her. She flicked a little when he spoke and hurried to warp her hands together. She didn't answer – Gray first thought she was rude and ignored him, but then he heard a little sob from under the hood.

He flew back in his seat. He _hated _when girls cried. His eyes tried to catch Natsu's gaze, but he was long gone.

"H – hey," He said and didn't dare to touch her.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed and hurried to wipe her eyes under the hood, "everything's just messed up. I can't figure anything out anymore." She lowered her head more.

"D – don't cry." Gray mumbled and laid a hesitating hand on her shoulder. His touch made it even worse. When his fingers touched her shoulder she cried out loudly, and started to sob even more and now people started to turn their heads.

"I – I'm sorry!" He yelled and yanked his hand back. Even Natsu lifted his head a little, and gave them a tired look.

"What did you do?" He said with a sick voice.

"NOTHING!" Gray yelled and got to his feet, "She just … started crying."

They both looked at the girl, and Gray sat down again, and gently poked her on the hood.

"Um … girl …" He mumbled, but suddenly she turned her whole body and buried her crying face in his shoulder. He lifted both hands over his head in surprise. She cried harder and tears ran down his bare chest.

"Na – Natsu!" Gray cried out, "Remove her!" He demanded, but Natsu just smirked trough the sickness, and shook his head.

"Bastard." Gray mumbled and turned his attention to the girl again. Her hood had fallen off and showed her dark raven-hair, but he still couldn't see her face.

´_Why didn't Ersa come? _´ He thought, but made a groan when he remembered:

* * *

_"Hallo Ersa." He murmured and robbed his sore spot, "when did you get back?" He asked while he got to his feet._

_"Just now," She answered and lowered her punching hand._

_Her expression was hard, and he had no idea, what she was thinking._

_"Why didn't you go with Natsu?" She asked and laid a hand on the hip, "You don't use to let your friends down."_

_Gray didn't answer, he just got to his feet, and brushed a little dust from his shoulder. His eyes flicked a little._

_"You're in love with her, right?" She said and learned a little forward. He made a little gasp in surprise by the question, but regretted it immediately, when he heard Ersa's quiet laughter._

_"I'm not." He lied and looked away._

_Ersa stopped laughing and suddenly became serious._

_"You should be there to get her back too," She said and took his cup from the table and took a little sip._

_"Hey, it's mine!" Gray said loudly, and reached a hand toward the cup, but Ersa ignored him and emptied the cup. She send him a smirk._

_"She'll never know your feelings if you hide here – maybe she'll even fall in love with another," She smiled amused when she saw his pained expression, "Maybe even Natsu."_

_"Natsu!" Gray said and widen his eyes, "She have better taste then that!" He yelled and clenched his fist._

_"So you _**are**_ in love." Ersa said with a new smirk._

_Gray swore silently and turned his back to her. How did she do that?_

_"Fine I'll go," Gray said, still with his back toward her, "But not because you OR that – flamespitting – Natsu told me to." He said and turned around to face her again. His eyes shined with stubbornness and – just a little – hurry._

_"Glad to hear," Ersa mumbled and tried to suppress a smile._

_"Are you coming?" He asked and was already on his way toward the door. Ersa shook her head._

_"I'm exhausted after the last mission," She said shortly and waved him away. He made a little groan and disappeared out of the door. Ersa lowered her hand and made a little smile, "I'll let you have this one, Gray." She whispered._

_

* * *

_

Gray gently poked the girl on the head, again.

"I – it's alright." He mumbled and began to stroke her hair, "What's your name?" He tried. That woke her up. She immediately stopped crying and hurried to sit up – her cheeks was dark red.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled and Gray raised his hands again by her sudden shouting, "I didn't mean to soak your shir – um … chest." She blushed even more and pulled the hood back on.

"Do – don't worry about it." Gray mumbled and felt embarrassed too. He hurried to change the subject, to suppress the moment, "You didn't answer my question."

"Alica," She said and turned her head away.

"Fine and now – what has happened to you?" He said. Natsu tried to listen too.

"It's a long story …" She whispered and pulled her dark clothes closer to her little body. Gray didn't accept that answer.

"I can listen – it's a long ride."

"It's none of your concern!" She said rejecting, and for the first time she sounded strong, but Gray just became more stubborn.

"You just cried all over me!" He said, "You owe me an explanation!"

She didn't answer. Her gaze searched for another seat in the train, but to her regret there was nothing.

* * *

"Miss," Lucy heard outside the door. It was Supetto's calm voice, "Dinner's ready – young master Makoto is waiting in the dinning hall."

"Thank you – I'll be there … soon." She yelled back and didn't move. She had stayed in her room all the time, since her and Mako's –_ almost_ – kiss. Just the thought made her blush.

She heard Supetto's steps disappear down the hall. She whished she could talk with the old woman about it, but that would reveal the plan.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lucy." She suddenly said to herself and rose to her feet. This was ridiculous – she had _no_ feelings for Mako. Or had she? **NO**! Stop doubting! She hurried to cross her room and laid a hand on the door.

Something fell out of her pocket and landed on the floor with a loud noise. She turned her head in surprise and looked down. Her keys lay spread on the floor. She kneeled and clenched her fingers around the familiar shapes. She hadn't used them in a while now.

"Lucy!" She suddenly heard from the hall. She opened her eyes in surprise by her fathers voice, and opened the door. He stood in the hall – impatiently.

"I'm coming," She said and stepped out of her room. Maybe she could summon a spirit after dinner - to talk to someone.

"You can't make your future _husband_ wait, what was you do-" He stopped when he saw the keys hanging from her fingers. She made a gasp when she realized his gaze and hurried to hide them behind her back.

"Give them to me." Her father said and reached a hand toward her. She shook her head and clenched harder of her precious keys.

"Lucy Heartphilia, give me those keys!" He said and his eyes turned a little wild. She was about to reject again, but stopped herself and sighed. She couldn't ruin everything now.

"I - I want them back," She whispered. Her father didn't answer.

She took a step forward and hesitating handed the keys toward her father's palm. Before she could lay them in his hand, he made a quick movement and yanked them out of her hand.

She made a quiet gasp, when she saw her precious keys disappear down her father's huge pocket. It was like he had taken a part of her. Then a horrible thought ran trough her head.

"Aquarius is going to kill me."

* * *

**Gray, Natsu and Alica is about to face - Mako, Lucy and the fathers. That'll be a crash. xD **

**Hope you liked and please review. :D **


	6. Twist in the plans

**Hey. ;) **

**MY INTERNET IS KILLIN' ME! xD I have tried to get this chapter up in a while, but my internet had other plans, but anyway - here it is, and hope you'll like. :) **

* * *

Chapter 6.

"Miss Lucy?" Supetto asked carefully. Lucy turned her head in surprise and wiped the tear from her cheek. She sat outside in the big garden. She wore one of her old dresses, and her hair hung loose.

"What's wrong dear?" Supetto asked almost scared. She hurried to kneel beside Lucy and pulled a white handkerchief up, even though Lucy had already wiped the tears away.

"It's just … nerves, I guess," Lucy lied and tried to smile. She couldn't tell Supetto that she missed her Guild, hated the idea of a ´fake wedding´ and had confusing feelings to Mako.

Supetto didn't discover the lie, and just made a gentle smile.

"That's normal, dearest," she just said and patted her cheek, "but you have no reason to be sad. You _must_ love him if you agreed to the idea, right?" she said and made a little smile. Lucy didn't answer.

"_Lucy_!" her fathers voice suddenly sounded from the mansion. He stood in the door and gave her a serious stare. Both her and Supetto hurried to their feet.

* * *

"Master Makoto!" one of the waitresses cried out and smiled, "Which colour do you prefer for the napkins at the wedding?" she asked and showed him a paper with hundreds of pink colours. They all looked the same to him.

"Um …" he mumbled and looked at the paper, "M – maybe that one," he pointed at one of them and she hurried to nod.

"Excellent choice!" she said before she turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Master Makoto!" Another voice yelled and he saw a slim girl hold two bows up in his face, "Witch one do you prefer?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. They were completely identical.

"What are they for?" He asked.

"Hanging over the doors, of course," she said matter-of-factly.

"R – right," he said and had to close his eyes for a second, "that one," he said and pointed at one of them. He really didn't care. He hurried to walk past her, but a new person just blocked his way out.

"Do you prefer breadsticks or normal bread at the wedding?" The cook asked him and looked impatient. Mako sighed loudly.

"I don't care …" He said and waved rejecting, but suddenly a little boy stood by his side and held to pieces of fabric up – both black.

"I should ask from my master, witch colour you would like for your suit." The boy said and held the two black pieces up in his face.

"There's no difference!" Mako said exhausted.

"Master Makoto!"

"What about the bread?"

"Choose a colour!"

"Appetizer!"

"Master Makoto!"

"Make a choice!"

"Master!"

"SHUT UP!" Mako yelled and turned around and looked right into a pair of confused eyes. Everyone went quiet. Lucy shook her head of him, behind her Supetto stood with an surprised expression. He looked right into Lucy's calm eyes.

"Are you stressed Mako?" she said teasing and waved the staff away with a smile, but most of them kept standing, "you have worked since dawn – maybe you should take a break."

Mako took a deep breath and rushed past her, without a word. She didn't even move when he pasted her. All the employees stared at them. Their mouths wide open. Everyone flicked when the door slammed behind Mako.

Then everyone turned their attention to Lucy. Waiting for her reaction, but she just made a little smile.

"E – everyone, back to work," she said and tried to keep her smile on place. They hesitated, but then a silent mumbled spread, and soon people were working again.

"Miss," Supetto said and laid a hand on her arm, "I have work to do too, but …"

"Just go, I'll be fine – it's just a misunderstanding," Lucy mumbled and gave the old woman a tired smile. She hesitated, but then got back to work.

Lucy looked toward the door. Why was he like that? It was _him_ who had tried to kiss _her_ – _he_ should be the one to apologize. He was completely unfair. She felt the anger build up. She was going to tell him. She clenched her fist and walked determined toward the door.

"Ma –" she began, but got surprised when he stood right outside the door. His hand was stretched toward the door, but when Lucy came out he yanked it back, like he had burned it. Her anger was replaced by surprise.

They stood for an awkward second and just stared at each other. Then Lucy remembered what she was here for and took the word.

"Wh – what was that in there?" She said and pointed at the door, "We're suppose to be in lo-"

"But we're not!" Mako interrupted her. His eyes shone with something Lucy couldn't put a finger on. He looked at her, to see her reaction, but she just turned her eyes to the floor.

"It was your plan," she mumbled and didn't know were to put her hands. Mako opened his mouth to say something, but hurried to close it and sighed. His hand ran trough his hair and Lucy found herself staring at the movement, but hurried to take her eyes away when he turned his head toward her again.

"I thought I could do it, but I can't," he said and a hint of pain showed in his eyes, "you must understand …" He took her gaze, "I love Alica – so much."

Lucy got surprised when she found his words painful. She held his gaze for a second, and then she lowered it again and closed her eyes for a second.

"Fine," she mumbled, "Then … we should tell everyone – that the wedding is cancelled."

She wanted Mako to hesitate, to take her hands and tell her that he couldn't, but there was no doubt in Mako's voice when he agreed.

He turned his back to Lucy and started to walk away again.

"WAIT!" the high sound surprised both Lucy and Mako. Lucy had grabbed his sleeve and her eyes were filled with confusion and pain.

"W – what is it?" Mako said and turned his head.

"You can't tell anyone," Lucy said and got surprised by the strength in her voice. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because that's against the conditions," Lucy said, "this was your idea – and you can't just back out now. You must take responsibility for your choices. You agreed that you wouldn't tell anyone, and you can't break your promise, now. My dad will hurt my friends again," She raised her head. Her eyes had gotten strong and sure. Mako held her gaze for a second, and then he pulled his sleeve back.

"I'm sorry," he said and lowered his head, "but I can't …"

"Why?" she asked, her temper was growing again. He was so selfish.

Mako sighed, grabbed her hand and yanked her with him. She made a gasp in surprise.

"Mako? Hey," she said flustered and tried to keep up with his long steps.

* * *

"There's the mansion." Natsu cried out and pointed at it, while he began to walk faster. He had recovered from the trip and now leaded the group.

Gray and Alica speeded up too. Gray glanced toward Alica from the corner of his eye. He couldn't figure out if she had told the truth on the train – she had told him; that she was a poor girl, that loved the Duke's son Makoto – and he, was apparently marring_ Lucy_?

The big question was; why had Lucy agreed? He knew that the answer was very simple, but he didn't really want to think about it; _that she really loved him_. But still, Lucy wasn't the ´love-in-first-sight´- type. Defiantly not ... Right?

"Gray," A voice sounded and he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yeah … what is it, Alica?" he asked and realized they both had stopped.

"Look," Alica whispered with a shaking voice and pointed. He followed the direction of her finger and flicked in surprise when he saw what it was; A tall boy with an expressionless face, dragged a blonde girl behind him, and he knew that girl.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed and was about to wave, but suddenly he felt two pair of hands cover his mouth. He made an annoyed groan, when Gray and Alica forced him into a nearby bush.

They sat in the bush for a while (without moving their hands from Natsu's mouth), and listened.

"_What is it_?" They heard a boyish voice ask. That was probably Makoto. Gray could feel Alica stiffen beside him.

"_I just thought I heard someone,_" Lucy answered. Gray and Alica moved their hands from Natsu's mouth, when the footsteps got weaker.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked annoyed, "Shouldn't we bring her home?"

"Idiot!" Gray snapped, "We should follow them."

"Yeah. Something's wrong – I have never seen Mako that tense," Alica said worried.

"This is stupid," the fire mage said and crossed his arms, "Let's just grab Lucy and get out of her."

Gray shook his head and looked at Alica, but she actually nodded.

"Actually I like that plan," she mumbled, "you can just take your friend and get away - and I can have Mako"

"Great, we have a plan, let's go," Natsu said and jumped out of the bush, "Lucy! Lucy!" He called.

"Hey, Natsu!" Gray yelled, but he had already started running, "Idiot, he ran the wrong way." He mumbled and hurried to follow, and Alica did the same.

* * *

"How long are you going to drag me?" Lucy said annoyed and yanked her hand back. Mako stopped. They stood in the middle of a grass field. Mako looked around and made sure no one was looking.

"This is fine," he said and took her gaze. She waited for him to talk, but he just stared at her, again.

"So?" she said and tried to make him speak, but he just sat down on the soft grass.

"Look," he said and pointed at the horizon. Lucy sighed and looked; the sun was setting and made red, orange and yellow colours mix on the blue sky. It was definitely beautiful, but she was more interested in knowing why he had made her come.

"Mako, why am I here?" she asked.

"Don't you like sunsets?" he asked innocent.

"I do, but that's not the reason I'm here, right?" she asked and sat beside him, but made sure to keep a distance. She watched the last sunlight play in his green eyes, while he thought about it.

"Why do you want to continue with the ´fake wedding´?" he asked quietly and held his eyes on the sunset.

"Mako, please stop playing games," Lucy begged.

"Answer the question."

"Because I want to protect my friends and Guild!"

"That's not the only reason?"

"Really?" Lucy said and sighed. She let her body fall backwards and landed in the soft grass, "then what's the other reason."

Mako moved closer and bowed his body down toward her. She opened her eyes in surprise, but didn't move. Mako made a little laugh by her expression and leaned a little closer. She could _once again_ feel his warm breathe on her face and she had to swallow.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, and laid a hand on his chest so he couldn't move closer. He got surprise by the movement, and he hurried to move his body away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "but … that's the reason I can't continue with the ´fake wedding´ - because I'm getting real feelings for you, Lucy Heartphilia."

Lucy didn't know how to react. She hurried to sit up too and looked away. Then she heard a silent giggle and turned her head back. Mako sat with a crooked smile on his lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You have grass in your hair," he said and pointed at her. She felt her cheeks get hot and hurried to fumble with her hair, "here, let me help you."

He grabbed a lock of her hair and gently pulled small straws of grass out. His hands was gently, but thorough. When he was done, he still kept a little lock of her blonde hair between his fingers.

"Your hair is ... pretty."

"You can let go, if you're done," Lucy mumbled.

"Can I kiss you?" he suddenly said. It took Lucy off guard and she flicked a little back, "Just once – and then I'll never do it again," he added.

Lucy felt her cheeks warm up again, and lowered her head. Then she felt a soft hand on her cheek and yanked her head up in surprise.

"Mak –" she began, but suddenly his lips was there and the electricity ran trough her. She widen her eyes in surprise, and laid her hands on his shoulders to push him a little away, but he misunderstood and began to run his fingers trough her hair.

"_Lucy_?" a voice suddenly sounded and Mako pulled away from her. She looked up and saw tree people stand a little from them.

"G – guy's?" she said flustered, "i – it's not what it looks like."

* * *

**SOOooo, what do you think about MakoLucy? Will it beat GrayLucy? (I don't think so) xDD **

**Hope you liked and please review. :D **


	7. keys

**Hey. ;) **

**So Gray, Natsu and Alica just busted Mako and Lucy in KISSIN'! Hope you'll like. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7. 

"_Lucy_?" A voice suddenly sounded and Mako pulled away from her. She looked up and saw tree people stand a little from them.

"G – guy's?" she said flustered, "i – it's not what it looks like."

Mako's eyes suddenly got double size and he hurried to his feet. He stared right at a slim girl, her hair blew in the air and tears ran down her cheeks, but her expression was hard and not a single feeling was spotted.

"A – Alica," he whispered and his face twisted in pain. Lucy gasped, was this Alica? She turned her attention to Lucy and lifted a finger toward her.

"You," she said coldly, "It's all _your fault_."

Lucy was about to answer, but suddenly her gaze caught a glimpse on the two boys. Natsu stood and just stared at her. You could almost see the thoughts spin around his head. Lucy was almost afraid to look at the other person.

Gray stood completely hidden in shadows, his hands were in his pockets and his head was lowered.

"Please let us explain," Lucy begged. Natsu kept looked at her, his gaze was hard to figure out.

"Then explain Lucy," he said, and his eyes was hard, "Are you going to leave Fairy Tail _for some guy_?"

"No no no no no!" she said panicking and shook her head wildly, "I'm never going to leave Fairy Tail, but things are very complicated right now. You see, Mako and I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," A cold voice suddenly interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to the ice mage. His fists were clenched, but his expression was calm, "It's none of ours business what Lucy decides. No one is forced to join Fairy Tail," Gray said hard, and turned around to leave. His hands were in his pockets and his hair hung down, and hid his eyes. He couldn't bear to hear Lucy say she loved ´that guy´.

Natsu opened his mouth to back-talk Gray, but closed it again and twisted into a pained expression.

"You can always come back," he mumbled and his hands hung loosely down his sides.

"Natsu," Lucy began, but he lifted a stopping hand, and turned around to leave too. Lucy felt an unbelievable pain in her chest and had to clench her teeth together. She couldn't watch her friends walk away.

Alica stood in a couple of seconds and just stared at the scenery, and then she took two long steps toward Mako.

"Alica, you know I love you –" He began, but Alica slammed her hand against his face. The tears streamed down her cheeks. The sound echoed loudly and everyone turned their heads to look after the source.

"IDIOT!" She yelled and turned on the heel and ran to follow the two boys. Her sobs echoed a long time after she was gone.

* * *

"I WANT MY KEYS!" Lucy cried out. She was done with this plan, she wanted to go back to Fairy Tail and apologize to everyone. Mako had disappeared, to look after Alica and she didn't know what to do anymore. She had to speak to someone about it. Her spirits.

She stood outside her father's office; he stood in the door and looked at her with cold eyes.

"I'm not going to give you that magical tool," her father just said with crossed arms.

"It's not your decision. There mine, I want them back," Lucy said angrily.

"Forget it," he just responded, waved rejecting and slammed the door behind him. Lucy kept standing and stared at the door for a second, and then she lowered her head and fought to hold the tears in.

"Miss Lucy," a gentle voice whispered and she felt the familiar hands on her arms. She turned her head and looked down at the little woman. She looked worried.

"Supetto," Lucy said and swallowed.

"Don't worry, dear," she said calming, "I know where your keys is – do you want me to get them for you?" She asked and patted her hand.

* * *

"Tree days?" Gray said disbelieving, "Why is the train first leaving in _tree days_?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the little man mumbled, and looked like he couldn't care less. Gray, Natsu and Alica stood at the station and talked to one of the train drivers. He had just told them about a problem with the train, and they had to wait until tomorrow.

"It's settled then!" Natsu cried out happily, and lifted a fist in excitement, "No trains – we walk!"

"I wonder if there's a Hotel nearby." Gray mumbled and ignored Natsu's comment.

"Hey, no! We walk." Natsu said.

"Did you see anywhere to sleep here, Alica?" Gray asked and turned his back to Natsu.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled. Angry to be ignored.

"Did you say anything?" Gray said and finally looked at Natsu with a cold stare.

"Don't act so high and mighty." Natsu said and clenched his teeth.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gray said. He almost wanted Natsu to start a fight; he needed to get some of his anger out of the system.

"Shut up, both of you," Alica suddenly cried out and both boys widen their eyes in surprise, when the asphalt under their feet started to crack and shake dangerously.

"What's happening?" Natsu said confused.

"Alica, are you doing th – ARRG!" two long green plants suddenly shot up from the underground and hit both Natsu and Gray, so they were punched in opposite few people on the station looked up in surprise, when the two boys were thrown in each side of the station and crushed the fragile stonewalls, so stones and dust flew around.

* * *

"Open! Gate of the lion, Leo!" Lucy said loudly, as soon as she was alone. Her key shined and exploded in golden light and smoke.

"You called," the familiar warm voice said, and Loke appeared in front of her, his sunglasses shined as he scanned the room. She sighed loudly and collapsed were she stood.

"Wow!" Loke exclaimed surprised and caught her shoulders before she hit the floor, "what's wrong, Lucy? Lucy!" His voice was filled with worry, and he shook her lightly. She lifted her head and saw into the familiar and friendly eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Loke," Lucy said with a weak voice, "I'm done." Lucy's legs shook and Loki gently sat her down and kneeled in front of her.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Loke said frustrated and looked around for enemies.

"It's not a fight," she said quietly.

"Please Lucy, I'm no mind reader, why did you call me?" Loke asked and put a finger under her chin. She let him lift her head a little and looked into his worried eyes.

"I'm getting married …" was all Lucy could mumble. Loke flicked in surprise, but then he got a far-away look in his eyes.

"Oh … Gray or Natsu?"

"WHAT? No!" Lucy exclaimed, and suddenly forgot to be sad.

"Hmm … then it must be …" he laid a finger on his cheek in wonder.

"Please don't guess," Lucy said and couldn't stop a little smile, "You don't know him. His name is Mako."

"What? Why haven't you told me I had a _new _love rival?" Loke said teasing and crossed his arms. Lucy made a little laugh and shook her head, "You're smiling!" Loke said triumphing and smiled too."But seriously …" Loke said and his smile disappeared, "Why are you sad about _that_?"

"Well …" Lucy said and her smile faded slowly. She started to explain everything to Loke – about the ´fake wedding´ and everything else. Loki listened in silence, except for silent groans and sighs. Lucy almost got tears in her eyes, when she was telling about the kiss, and Loke made a hiss in anger.

"That bastard," Loke said disgusted, "doesn't he know he has to be a more _private place,_ when he has a girlfriend already."

"What?" Lucy said stunned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh … um … I mean … that bastard, doesn't he know he shouldn't play with a young girls feelings!" Loke hurried to correct himself. Lucy made a huge smile and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Loke." She mumbled.

"I didn't do anything," Loke said, but returned the hug anyway.

"You did a lot," Lucy mumbled, "I really need a friend, right now, and everybody else either hate me, or think I betrayed them."

"No, they don't," Loke disagreed and pushed her a little away, so he could look her in the eyes, "I don't think anyone _can_ hate you, Lucy. But of course everyone would be sad to _lose_ you. That's probably why their mad."

Lucy tried to force a smile, but she suddenly couldn't hold the tears back, and she hurried to cover her eyes with a hand.

"Th – thank you, Loki. R – really," she said with a shaking voice, "I'm pathetic ... I kn - know ..."

"Just cry, I don't mind." Loke whispered.

That was the last drop. The tears flowed out and she exclaimed loud sobs in pain. She felt Loke's gentle hand around her again, but that only made her cry more. She grabbed around his shirt and buried her head in it, while the tears ran out and soaked it.

"It's okay," Loke whispered and stroke her hair gently, "Everything's going to be okay. You love someone else, don't you?"

Lucy nodded while she kept sobbing down his shirt.

"Gray's lucky, you know," Loke said and kept stroking her hair.

* * *

**I thought Loke would be the best in this situation, right? So what did you think - please let me know in the reviews. :D**

**I haven't had much time lately, so I have kinda hurried to update this. So if there's some grammar errors I'm sorry; Lightkit, please don't kill me (Beta on another story) xD ^_^**


	8. Meet

**Hey. ;) **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews. :i hope you'll like. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 8.

The cold air played in Gray's black hair. He sat alone on a bench. People were rushing trough shops, and some kids were playing on the street. It was afternoon, the busiest time of the day. He was supposed to buy something to eat to himself, Natsu and Alica, but he wasn't hungry, so he had taken a break. They could wait.

He learned his head back, and closed his eyes. Everything was so messy right now; _Lucy was getting married._ He clenched his teeth just by the thought.

Suddenly something hit him right in the face and he opened his eyes in surprise. Instinctively he raised a hand and grabbed the round ball that had hit him.

"Sorry!" A young girl yelled. She came running toward him with a worried expression. She was very young and her long pigtails danced around her little face, "We didn't mean to hit you ... sir."

"Hmm …" Gray just murmured clearly annoyed, and handed the ball to her.

"Wow …" she suddenly exclaimed surprised. Gray followed her gaze and realized that his shirt was gone (once again), and the young girl stared at the mark on his chest, "you're a mage!" she said and respect shone from her brown eyes.

"Yeah…" Gray said and a smirk formed on his lips, "Fairy Tail, kid!"

"That's amazing!" the girl said and slammed her hands together in excitement. Her friends were beginning to come closer. Another girl hurried to hide behind the first girl's shoulders and two other boys just stood a few steps away and stared.

"Could we see a trick?" the girl begged. Gray sighed.

"I'm not in the mood, kid." Gray said and waved rejecting, but the girl didn't move.

"Please, sir," the other girl said too. First now Gray realized their appearance; they were clearly poor, their clothes were old and most of it was far too big and hung loosely on their small, skinny bodies.

Gray sighed in defeat and lifted both hands palm-up and concentrated. All the kids stepped closer when the ice started to form in his hands.

"It's a rose!" the shy girl cried out in excitement. Gray couldn't help a smile; he had formed the head of a rose in his palm. It was an easy task, but it always stunned people, if they hadn't seen some of his other creations.

"Can I have it?" the girl with the pigtails asked.

"It'll melt in your hand. It's ice." Gray said and saw the disappointment form in her eyes, but it disappeared immediately when the rose suddenly changed into a new thing.

"It's a dog" one of the boys said. Gray nodded.

"I whish I could use magic," the other boy said and didn't leave Gray's hands with his gaze. Gray looked at him with expressionless eyes, then he reached forward and grabbed the boy's hands. The boy widen his eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing to my brother?" the first boy said, ready to defend his younger brother.

"Quiet." Gray mumbled and pulled his eyebrows together in concentration.

"I – it's so cold," the younger brother said stunned. Gray pressed his hands tighter around the boy's hands. He could see the boy get goose bumps on his arms. After a while Gray placed his palms under the boys hands and sighed in exhaust.

"Now try to focus all your strength to your hands," Gray instructed. The boy looked at him in wonder, but then clenched his teeth and stared at his hands – which had gotten blue, by the cold from Gray's hands.

"I – I feel something!" He said and almost lost concentration. All the kids stared at him. A blue wind was starting to twirl around in his palm. Gray kept holding his hands a little under the boys.

"Concentrate," Gray instructed seriously "forget anything else."

"Yeah …" the boy said and a sweat drop formed on his forehead. Suddenly a small ice-crystal was forming in his hands, it was only a little one, but it was there and the boy got so surprised that he lost concentration, and the little crystal melted almost immediately.

"Good job," Gray said and removed his hands.

"I made magic!" the boy said and looked at Gray with admiration, "thank you, sir…"

"What's your name, mister?" the older brother asked.

"Gray, _the great_ Gray Fullbuster," he said and laid his hand on the boys head.

"Gray Fullbuster?" a voice suddenly said. He turned his head and looked down at a little woman. She was old and looked at him with serious and judging eyes.

"Yes," He said, and removed his hand from the boy's hair.

"You shouldn't happen to be a mage from Fairy Tail?" she said and looked at him trough narrowed eyes.

"You know me?" Gray said and lifted an eyebrow. He tried to recognize the woman, but she didn't seem familiar.

"Of course, you're the ´Great Gray´, right?" the shy girl said and grabbed around his leg. He pushed her a little away and kept looking at the old woman. Her eyes ran up and down him, and it felt rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, my name is Supetto. I'm a maid of Miss Lucy"

Gray had to swallow and look away. He kept his eyes on the ground for second, but he hurried to pull himself together and looked at her again.

"And what do you want from me?" he asked and had gotten his normal expressionless face on.

"I want you to stay away." Supetto said straight.

Gray didn't move a muscle, just kept staring at her. The kids looked back and forth between them with confused expressions.

"Miss Lucy is very nervous, because of her upcoming wedding, and the last thing she needs, is someone to pull her back to her _old life_," Supetto said seriously, "So if you want her to be happy, you and your friends from Fairy Tail, _stay away_."

"Could you give her a message from me?" Gray asked, and ignored her words. Supetto looked at him with obvious irritation. "Please tell her … that –" Gray cut himself off for a second, but then his eyes harden, "tell her that we miss her and … her rent needs to be paid, _soon_."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Supetto said angrily and clenched her little fists.

"Yes," Gray said and tilted his head, "I just don't care."

* * *

Lucy sat in her room and stared at her keys. She couldn't summon Loki again, it was too soon, but maybe she could make Lyra sing her a song. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Miss Lucy, can I come in?" It was Supetto's voice.

"Yes!" Lucy said and didn't bother to hide the keys.

Supetto opened the door; her expression was harder then normal. That made Lucy worried.

"Has anything happened?" Lucy asked and hurried to her feet.

"Please sit down, dear," Supetto said and pushed her back on the bed. Now Lucy was even more worried, she shifted on the bed and looked at the little woman – that was clearly uncomfortable.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Lucy begged.

"I don't want to sadden you." Supetto said with a little voice. Lucy took her hands and sent her a little smile in encouragement.

"You only make me sad, by keeping secrets from me," Lucy said and the curiosity was taken over her, "Please tell me."

"Well …" Supetto began hesitating, "I met one of your old friends at the marked today." She began. She could feel Lucy stiffen and hesitated even more.

"Who?" Lucy whispered.

"I think his name was ... Gray Fullbuster," Supetto mumbled and regretted she had opened her mouth.

"Gray?" Lucy said, and suddenly tightens her grip around the old woman's hands, "What did he say? Did he say anything?"

"Not much," Supetto lied, "he was teaching little kids silly tricks."

"Oh …" Lucy said, clearly disappointed, "nothing at all? You didn't talk to him?"

"No," Supetto said again and didn't look Lucy in the eyes. She felt the young girls hands loosen and letting go. Lucy let herself fall back and landed on the bed._ Gray was still in the town, Gray hadn't left yet. He was here. He had been at the marked_; it was so close that it was almost unbearable to think about.

"Was that all?" Lucy said with a cold voice.

"Y – yes," Supetto said flustered.

"Then please leave," Lucy said. That made Supetto surprised, Lucy hadn't used that tone to her in a long time.

"If there's anything at all, then just call." Supetto said and made a little nod, before she walked out and closed the door behind her. When she was gone Lucy jumped forward and buried her face in the pillow.

"Idiot! Idiot-Gray!" she yelled down the pillow. She fought the tears back. She was done crying. She was tired of acting weak. She just sobbed silently and clenched her fingers around the sheets, "Damn Gray. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!"

Her eyes suddenly got heavy, and she had to turn her head from the pillow to get some air.

"Idiot," She whispered before her eyelids darkened her vision.

* * *

It only felt like she had slept in minutes when she woke up again, but everything was dark, so she must have slept for many hours. At first she didn't know why she was awake, she still felt sleepy, but then she heard a weird noise outside the window. Was that the sound that had woken her?

It was probably just the rain outside. She could hear the drops on the window.

"Ouch, damn roses!" An annoyed voice suddenly whispered.

"Gray?" she whispered sleepily, but after a while everything had gotten quiet again. Had it been her imagination? Probably. She made a little sigh and tried to fall asleep again, but suddenly the window flew open and slammed loudly against the wall. The loud sound made her jump up in surprise. She looked at the window for a second, but it remained silent, except from the wind that twirled around, and the rain that pounded.

"Help!" a strained voice suddenly sounded.

Lucy hurried to the window and looked out. Everything was covered in darkness, no sign of … anything.

"Down! Look down!" the voice said panicking. Lucy lowered her gaze and saw a dark silhouette hanging right under her window. Gray looked up at her, with a strained expression, he was holding tightly around a rock that was sticking out of the wall, "little help?"

Lucy just stared at him for a second. Then She exclaimed a panicking yell and reached down after the soaked mage.

"What the hell are you doing, Idiot!" she said and pulled him up. He got a hold around the window and pulled himself in.

"Why did they place your room _so high? _are they trying to kill me?" he said annoyed, "And I came after_ you _of course." Gray said and shook his head like a dog, so the water splattered everywhere around him.

"Hey! Stop!" Lucy cried out and tried to cover herself from the water. Gray stopped and looked at her with tired eyes, and messy hair.

"I have climbed for hours … a little gratitude would be nice," He said and let himself sink down a nearby chair, "wow, this is comfy … I like your chairs."

"Thanks," Lucy said sarcastic and tried to find out if she was dreaming or not, "and why was you _climbing_, anyway?" she asked and sat herself on the bed, staring at him.

"I don't think they would let me use the front door," Gray said and tilted his head.

"No, I mean, why didn't you_ lift_ yourself up here with ice, or something?" Lucy said and stared blankly at the soaked boy in her chair. He was actually wearing a (soaked) shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh that …" Gray said and scratched the back of his head, "I have kind of … taught children ice magic the whole day, so I'm pretty worn out."

"Taught children magic?" Lucy said surprised. Now she was sure this was a dream.

"Yes … is that so hard to believe?" he said annoyed.

"Yeah," Lucy confirmed. Gray made a groan and let himself sink down the chair. Lucy watched him for a moment, she couldn't see him clearly in the dull light, but it was clearly that he was tired, "Gray?"

"Yeah …" he mumbled with closed eyes.

"Why aren't you angry? And why did you come here?" Lucy whispered and was almost afraid of the answer.

"Why should I be angry?" Gray said quietly.

"Because I kissed Mako and let the Guild down," Lucy whispered and the words almost made the tears come again. Gray was silent for a second, then he got to his feet and Lucy thought he would leave for a second, but then he started to walk toward her.

"Lucy," he whispered and kneeled in front of her, "I'm not angry – nobody's angry. Like I said yesterday; no one is forced to join Fairy Tail. I just got surprised, that's all – I'm sorry if I made you sad."

Lucy felt a blush spread in her cheeks and she turned her head away, but she could still feel the dark eyes on her face.

"I wasn't sad," she lied silently.

"I'm glad, then," Gray whispered and sat himself beside her on the bed, "but I'm a very selfish person."

"What?" Lucy said surprised and looked at him again. Gray caught her chin in a fast movement. His eyes was serious and hard.

"I don't want you to marry that guy, what-was-his-name," Gray whispered and his cold eyes held Lucy's. She didn't move. It was different from when Mako did it, she wanted Gray to kiss her, she wanted to know how he tasted.

"It's more complicated," Lucy managed to whisper.

"I don't care," Gray said and his eyes got serious, "I want you back to Fairy Tail, right now"

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Gray." Lucy whispered.

"So soon?" he gasped disbelieving. His eyes flicked for a second and Lucy tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"But," Lucy hurried to whispered and caught his attention again, "I promise you, that everything will be much easier when the wedding's over."

"_Don't_ say that to me." Gray suddenly said and a flash of pain showed in his eyes, "can't you understand? Can't you see it?" his voice was almost desperate. Lucy held her breath for a second.

"Kiss me." She whispered. She was getting crazy by the space between them. Gray looked at her, his expression was so filled with pain that Lucy almost felt it too.

"Not if you're marring _someone_ tomorrow," Gray said and let go of her chin.

"Please, Gray," she whispered.

"No! Don't play with me!" he said a little too loud and rushed to his feet. Lucy hurried to reach out and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I'm not. Please Gray, don't be angry," she said with panicking eyes. Gray stood with his back toward her for a second, and then he turned around in a quick movement and yanked her into his lap. She felt her heart race and her cheeks turn hot.

"I'm sorry," Gray whispered just outside her ear, "I made you sad again."

She felt the tears form in her eyes again and she hurried to bury her face in his shoulder and tighten her grip around him. She wished the time would stop, right now and forever. She never wanted to let go – she didn't care if this was a dream or not, but the moment was over too quickly.

"Someone's coming," Gray whispered and pushed her a little away. Lucy stood for a second and just stared blankly ahead, then she saw Gray step up in the window and hurried back to reality.

"Don't!" she cried out and ran toward him and grabbed him from the back, "Don't go!"

"Shh … be quiet." Gray hushed and tried to remove her fingers from his shirt (Why did I wear a shirt, just when I shouldn't), "Lucy, please," he pushed her away with a little bit more force.

Now the footsteps outside the door were clear.

"Listen to me," he said, when she tried to hold him back again, "I'll see you again – it's not like, this it's goodbye, and I'll even …" he cut himself off.

"Even what?" Lucy demanded to know.

"I'll even love you, if you don't say ´I do´ tomorrow," he whispered and sent her a little smile. Lucy was too stunned by his words, that she didn't get a chance to stop him. Before she knew it, he was out of the window.

"Miss Lucy," one of the maids sounded, "are you okay, I heard voices."

Lucy didn't answer, she just hurried back I bed and hid under the covers. She heard the maid open the door, but she ignored her and just focused on stopping the tears that in a minute would flow.

* * *

******Natsu, Alica and Mako wasn't really showing in this chapter - but they'll be in the next. :)**

**I finally made a proper GrayLucy moment. :) Did you like? ****Of course he had to leave fast, so Lucy didn't get to tell him everything. xD - hope you liked and please review. :D**


	9. The Truth

**Hey. ;)**

**I ****finally go****t a chance to update - hope you'll like. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Dear, you have to eat something. We can have you fainting at the altar." Supetto looked at Lucy with worried eyes. They sat at the dining table, but Lucy wasn't even touching her food. Her eyes were red. She hadn't slept all night.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said sleepily. "I'm just not that hungry." She looked down at her plate. She had mixed eggs, bread and fruit into one big clump with her fork. It didn't really look that tempting anymore.

"Then let me prepare a bath for you," Supetto said.

"No, that okay, I'll just take a quick shower," Lucy mumbled and rose to her feet. "Excuse me." She didn't even look at the old woman when she hurried past her. Lucy felt a wave of relief when she closed the door behind her.

The idea of running away again was very tempting. She didn't even know if Mako was back. Lucy slowly started to walk toward the big bathroom. Her steps echoed in the big hallways. The staffs were preparing for the wedding in the _Great Dining Room_, so she was all alone for now. She reached the bathroom and let herself in.

* * *

Gray lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He had stared at the same four holes for an hour now. Natsu lay on the couch and slept, snoring loudly. Gray loved when he slept, because then he didn't complain. Alica looked out of the window, her eyes filled with sadness. She hadn't talked since the accident on the station.

"Hey Alica," Gray tried for the fourth time that morning, but of course there was no response at all. He yawned, bored. He hated this. He wished he could get back to the guild and go on missions, which would at least distract him. He already missed Lucy, but he knew that he couldn't force her to choose him. Still, she had asked him to kiss her. That meant something, right?

"I wish you would talk," Gray mumbled and looked at Alica, but she didn't show any signs of answering. "You're the only one I can talk to, you know. That moron over there doesn't count." He gestured toward Natsu. A little smile showed on Alica's face.

"You're not good friends," she whispered and Gray was about to fall out of his bed in surprise. This was the first thing she had said in two days. He hurried to pull himself together.

"No, we aren't, but I have to deal with him, anyway," he answered.

"Why?" Alica said and finally turned around and looked at him. The question took Gray off guard. He tried to come up with something fast.

"Um … because he's my team-mate, I guess," Gray said and scratched the back of his head. Alica didn't accept that answer.

"But he has done things that annoy and _hurt_ you, right?" she insisted.

"Don't you like him too?" Gray said and smirked.

"Answer the question!" she said, biting her lip.

"Well…" Gray began and tried to think of an answer that would satisfy her. "I wouldn't say 'hurt' me, but he definitely pisses me off some times. He's like a…rival or something. I feel like punching him in the face all the time because he's such a moron. Why do you ask, anyway?"

"If you hate him that much," Alica said and ignored the last thing he had said, "then why don't you ask to get a new partner? Why do you stay, and put up with him?"

"I would never quit my team," Gray said without hesitation.

"But why should _you_ keep fighting?" Alica said, frustrated.

Now Gray caught the hidden meaning of her words. She was asking him if _she _should _forgive Mako_ – or something like that.

"Because," Gray mumbled, his eyes got an unusual soft look, "if we didn't have all the bad moments, the good ones, wouldn't mean as much, you know."

Alica looked at her hands and her eyes shone with tears. Gray hurried to his feet and laid his hand on top of hers for comfort. She squeezed his hand and her face turned even more sad and pained. "I miss him," she whispered. "We had good moments too, and I never knew how good they were before. I hate her. I hate Lucy, like you hate Natsu."

Gray sighed and gave her a little smile, but it disappeared immediately when the tears started to flow down her cheeks. "No, please," Gray said panicking and started to pat her on the head with his other hand. "Don't cry…um…everything's going to be okay, and all that."

Alica collapsed were she stood, her hands covering her eyes, and sobbed loudly. Gray was pulled down with her, and he looked completely lost. He hated when girls cried; he didn't know what to do, and like this wasn't enough, Gray now heard a yawn from the couch.

"What?" Natsu mumbled drowsily and rubbed an eye, while he sat up on the couch. "What's happening?" He scanned the room and stopped at the crying Alica. His head immediately turned in a lazy circle and stopped at Gray.

"What did you do?" he asked and his eyes hardening.

"Why do you always think it's me?" Gray snarled angrily, letting go of Alica so he could stand.

"You're always the one that makes girls cry," Natsu said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you even start _squinty eyes!"_ Gray hissed between his teeth.

"What are you going to do _underwear boy_?" Natsu said, springing to his feet and suddenly fully awake. Gray clenched his fist and got in a fighting position, just as Natsu jumped forward and attacked him.

* * *

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. The wedding dress swished around her legs, and felt unusually heavy today. Her blonde hair had been curled and styled for hours and little pearls flashed from it. She had never looked better, which only made it worse. She had heard that Mako actually came home yesterday, but he had kept himself locked up, but today he had finally crawled out.

Lucy had asked to be alone for now. Maids and family had been around her like flies for hours. The only one that hadn't congratulated her yet was…

"Miss Lucy, your father wants to see you," a maid suddenly said outside the door. '_Speak of the devil_.' Lucy looked at the door in disbelief, but then pulled herself together and mumbled, "Let him in."

* * *

Gray and Natsu hung in the air on opposite sides of the room. A green plant was wrapped around both of their waists, suspending them above the floor. They both looked surprised and disbelieving. "Again?" Gray mumbled and tilted his head back. "Will you explain this time?"

"Are you calm?" Alica asked and looked at them both. Her plants tightened around them.

"Argh! Yeah, we're calm!" Natsu said and nodded wildly. Gray nodded too.

"Fine," Alica mumbled and with a quick movement with one finger, the plants landed motionless on the floor. Gray and Natsu landed on the floor too and had to stumble a few times before they regained their balance.

"You're pretty strong," Natsu said impressed. "Why aren't you in a guild?"

Alica was about to open her mouth to speak, but suddenly a scream sounded from below. They all looked at the massive hole Alica's plant had made in the floor. Downstairs, a middle-aged woman stared up through the hole, her eyes was widened in shock. It was the woman who owned the inn.

"MY FLOOR!" she cried out in horror. The three mages faces twisted into the same expression of shock.

"Oops!" Alica mumbled, putting a hand over her mouth. The woman looked up by the sound of her voice and pointed a shaking finger at her. Alica flinched back and looked at her with scared eyes.

"You're going to pay for this!" the owner yelled angrily.

"Come on!" Natsu said, panicking, and grabbed Alica's hand and yanked her toward the window. Gray hurried to reach his hands forward and made a slide out of ice from the window to the ground.

"SORRY!" Alica yelled before she rushed down the slide, followed by the two boys. They could hear screams and swearing from the inn, but they didn't turn around to look.

They ran as fast as they could down the streets. People around them turned their heads to look after them, but they didn't respond. Gray and Natsu ran as fast as they could with flustered expressions, but suddenly they turned their heads in surprise.

Alica was laughing loudly behind them. "I wonder when I'm going to be done running," she laughed. Her dark hair blew behind her, and a big grin was spread on her face. Natsu grinned widely back, and Gray gave her a little smile too.

"I don't think they're coming after us," Gray mumbled, when they had run for a while. Natsu took a peek over his shoulder and confirmed Gray's words with a little nod. The three mages rounded a corner and stopped. They all panted and laughed at the same time.

"What a rush!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

"I have never done that before," Alica said with a nervous smile. "You two are just so stupid, fighting like that all the time."

"Hey, who was the one who broke the floor?" Gray teased and leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah, details," Alica said and crossed her arms.

"By the way, now when you're talking again, I want an explanation," Gray said and crossed his arms too

Natsu looked at Alica with just as curious eyes. "Yeah, you have serious skills. You _must_ have been in a Guild," Natsu said, making himself comfortable on a box nearby.

"As a matter of fact I have," Alica said and her eyes turned dark again. "Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Yeah, right!" Gray scoffed sarcastically. "Get talking!"

Alica shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body like she was afraid of falling apart. Gray looked at her with a patient stare, but Natsu was getting impatient and began to tap his foot against the ground. "I – um…" she began and bit her lip. Gray tilted his head to capture her gaze, but she turned away. "I was a member of…of Eisenwald," she said quickly, like she wanted to get it over with.

"What!" Gray and Natsu yelled loudly at the same time. Alica's hair was covering her eyes and making it impossible to see what she thought, but Gray and Natsu's expressions were easy to read. Surprise, horror and anger filled their faces.

Eisenwald was a dark guild. They had crossed once before, when Eisenwald had tried to use Lullaby, the infamous magical flute containing a mass murder magic, to kill the guild masters, including Fairy Tail's own master Makarov. Luckily Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza had stopped it before it could make any greater damage.

"Alica, that's a Dark Guild! What were you -?"

"I know what I did, and I didn't think at all!" she snapped, cutting Gray off. "Mako was the one to get me back on track." She paused before continuing in a softer tone, "and I have loved him since then."

Gray and Natsu exchanged glares. "You really love him, don't you?" Gray said, hesitating slightly.

"Of course!" Alica said and suddenly became alert. "Why? What is it?"

"Um…there's something I haven't told you guys," Gray began. Natsu narrowed his eyes and shifted on the box. "You know I was gone last night, right?" he continued. "I was kind of visiting Lucy."

Natsu rushed to his feet. "What?" he said angrily. "And you didn't bring me?" He stared at Gray for a second, and then turned away. He began to mumble to himself. "Idiot…goes to Lucy…leaving me behind. Why didn't I think of that?"

"So that's why you have been so cheerful lately," Alica said, happy that the conversation had turned to Gray, and not her and her former Guild.

"Yeah…but that's not what I wanted to say," Gray continued. "When I was there, she told me when the wedding was coming up."

"When?" Alica said and looked at Gray with huge eyes. Gray suddenly became a little uneasy.

"When Gray?" Natsu said impatient.

"Um…today."

* * *

**Yeah, Gray didn't tell them about his ´visit´. xD - did you like? please let me know in the reviews. :D**


	10. So close!

**Hey. ;)**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews - they really inspire me to continue. :) hope you'll like. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

"2 hours miss," a maid said from outside the door and Lucy was about to get a heart attack. She began to pace back and forth in the room, pulling the train around with her. The room was big and white, and roses of all colours were surrounding her.

"Why are you nervous?" she whispered to herself while walking. "It's not like this'll mean anything. Not anything. Nothing." Suddenly a picture of her and Mako kissing showed before her eyes, and she hurried to shake it away. She couldn't forget what her father had said yesterday.

-X-x-X-

"_Let him in,__" Lucy said and the door immediately opened. Her father stood in the door and got an unusually soft look in his eyes when he saw her. She had never seen him look at her like that before. _

"_Father?" Lucy said and gave him a little smile. He waited until the door closed behind him before he walked toward her and lifted a hand toward her face, but stopped a few inched from it and dropped it again. _

"_You look acceptable," he said and his serious mask was put back on. _

"_Thank you,__" Lucy said and for once she was almost thankful that he didn't begin to get emotional. She wouldn't be able to bear it. _

"_I see you fit the dress – that's good," he said and for the first time in Lucy's life she saw a little awkwardness in his eyes. It almost made her smile._

"_Father, you don't have to say anything," Lucy said and tried to smile. "You can just lea-."_

"_You look like your mother," he interrupted and Lucy had to give a little gasp. He hurried to continue, "It's her dress. That's why I sent that particular dress to you."_

"_Is it?" Lucy said and suddenly the dress got even heavier. _

"_Yes, I still remember how beautiful she looked in it," he said and Lucy sighed deeply. She really had to be tortured. "You look just like her." _

"_Thank you, father…__that," she hesitated and closed her eyes for a second, "that means a lot." _

"_Lucy!" he said and Lucy opened her eyes. "All this time I have wanted this wedding out of financial reasons, but I just want to tell you that," he held a short pause and looked her in the eyes, "that I'm also glad that this'll make _you_ happy."_

_-X-x-X-_

Lucy had to shake the memory away. Why did her father pick _now_ to treat her well? She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. The talk with Supetto had hurt just as much.

* * *

"This was so easy," Natsu said, grinning widely. "They should really get some better security guards. They didn't even see us crawl over the wall!"

"Maybe, but they will find us if you don't shut up," Gray said.

Natsu curled his hand into a fist, but two thick plants suddenly wrapped around their mouths and tightened. The three mages sat outside in a bush after crawling over the high wall around the Heartphilia mansion. Gray had shown them the best way around the guards.

"Be quiet, someone's coming," Alica whispered, while the boys began to panic, and tried to save themselves from suffocation. It was two maids. They walked and gossiped quietly.

"Miss Lucy is acting rather odd. She doesn't seem happy at all," one of the maids said. "What do you think, Amelia?"

"Mu-shi," Gray mumbled through the plant, but Alica lifted a finger to make him quiet. The maids didn't seem to have heard anything.

"Yeah you're right," Amelia said. "Master Makoto is acting even worse, locking himself up like that."

"Maybe he could have second thoughts, but Lucy?" the first maid said. "I mean, Mako is _hot_!" Gray and Natsu suppressed cries of pain when Alica tightened the plants in anger at the maids.

"You're so right," Amelia giggled, but before they could talk any more, they rounded a corner and disappeared from view and hearing range. Natsu gave a muffled exclamation as his hand managed to get a hold around the plant. He concentrated his energy and the plant began to burn and let go of him and Gray.

They fell to their knees, gasping for breath, while Alica ignored them and tried to suppress her anger.

"Those cheap little…" she said between clenched teeth. "I should just…"

Gray got to his feet, still panting a little, and looked around. It seemed like they were alone for now, which was a good thing for them to invade the gigantic house. "We should go," he said and Alica nodded, her arms still shaking with anger and her eyes smouldering.

"Were do you think she is?" Alica said when they started to tiptoe toward a door for the staff.

"I have only been inside her room. I don't know the rest of the mansion," Gray said and pressed his ear to the door.

"How did you know it was her room?" Alica said, wondering aloud.

"Roses up the wall, pink curtains – definitely Lucy's room," Gray said with a smirk. He pressed his ear closer to the door.

"Let me do that, I have better ears then you," Natsu said and pushed Gray away. Gray was about to tell him off, but Alica poked him on the shoulder and got his attention back.

"Why are you so calm about this?" she whispered. "I, myself, am so nervous and torn up that I can barely concentrate, but you! You act like you're on a normal mission or something!" Gray looked at her with a serious stare, his eyes were completely calm and a crooked smile formed on his lips.

"I guess, I'm too confident in myself," Gray said. "I'm pretty sure Lucy will pick me."

"But she's getting married, and soon. Didn't you think about that?" Alica pressed and almost got frustrated by his lack of concern. Before Gray got to answer, Natsu interrupted them.

"I'm pretty sure there's no one in there," he said and opened the door.

"Good," Gray said and left Alica with no answer. She sighed and followed the two boys inside. They walked right into a small kitchen – probably used to cook for the staff. It was empty, and left completely cleaned.

"OH! Look a cake!" Natsu exclaimed and ran toward a big chocolate cake.

"You pig!" Gray said, disgusted, when Natsu yanked a piece of the cake off and stuffed it in his mouth. Alica shook her head silently and began to look for another door.

"Guys," Alica said and pointed at a door across the room. Natsu turned his attention away from the cake and hurried to join the others when they opened the next door.

They stepped right into the main hall. It was four times the size of Lucy's apartment and at the other end of the room was a stair, where a red haired woman sat with a big grin on her face.

"You're late," she said amused and got to her feet. The three mages stopped and heard the door slam behind them and the lock clicked.

"What is this?" Alica said and didn't leave the woman with her eyes.

"You really thought we would just let you come here and ruin everything?" the redhead said, laughing. "Kids!"

Gray pushed Alica and Natsu aside and walked determinedly toward the woman, his hands smoking with cold air.

"You're in my way!" he said angrily and sent a rain of ice crystals toward her. She laughed again and dodged them easily. Gray clenched his teeth in anger and got ready to fight, but suddenly an arm stretched out in front of him and stopped him.

"Wait!" Natsu said, his eyes serious. "You two go! I'll stay and distract her."

"No way!" Gray said angrily and tried to get around him, but Natsu just grabbed his arm and held him back (the shirt was gone, once again).

"Listen to me! Both you and Alica have someone waiting for you. Don't waste your time here!" Natsu said and held Gray's gaze. Gray opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly and gave him a little nod.

"Fine, but…" Gray eyed the woman, "she seems strong."

"Yeah, but I'm stronger!" Natsu said with a smirk. "Now go and get your girl!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Miss Lucy, it's time to head for the church," a maid said and opened the door. Lucy sat in a chair with her eyes focused on the floor, but she raised them by the sound of the maid's voice.

"Thank you. I'm ready," Lucy said, getting to her feet. The maid gave her a calming smile and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, I'm married too. I know how it is, how nerve-wracking it is before you go, but you'll feel so happy when you're walking down the aisle toward the love of your life," she said and handed a bouquet of beautiful white roses to Lucy. "Don't worry." Lucy was surprised to hear that she was married, she was so young – only a couple of years older than Lucy.

Lucy gave her a little smile and closed her hands around the flowers. This felt so wrong, all these friendly people and family members. She didn't deserve their kindness and gifts.

"Lucy," she heard the maid say, "by the way, I noticed that you aren't wearing anything blue."

"Blue?" Lucy said and felt tears build in her eyes when she saw the maid hand her something.

"Yes, a bride should wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." She showed her a little hairpin, with a blue flower on it.

"You're wearing your mother's old dress and the new pearls in your hair, but you need something borrowed and blue," the maid explained. "This can be both."

She took a lock of Lucy's hair, which had fallen out of the styled hair, and pressed the hairpin gently into it.

"Maybe I should take it out. It doesn't fit with the pearls," the maid apologized. She reached for the hairpin, but Lucy caught her hand.

"It's perfect," she whispered. The maid first looked surprised, but then she softened up and nodded slowly.

"But let's not waste any more time. We have to be at the church. You don't want to be late for your own wedding," she said, and tried to cover over her obvious happiness that Lucy would wear the hairpin.

Lucy didn't respond to her words. She had noticed a weird noise from the main hall. It sounded like things were breaking. "Um…do you know what's going on in the main hall?" Lucy asked hesitating and was about to go and check it out, but the maid grabbed her shoulder and pulled her gently back.

"I'll have someone look at it right away miss," she said calmly, "but right now, you have a wedding to get to." Lucy was about to argue, but then sighed and let the maid pull her along.

* * *

Alica and Gray saw an opening and took it. The woman tried to block their way out with her magic, but Natsu hurried to distract her, allowing Gray and Alica to escape.

"Are you going be okay?" Alica yelled in door.

"Just go, I got this! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled with a smirk.

Gray grabbed Alica's shoulder and yanked her with him through the door, closing just before the circles of red light the woman had sent against them made contact with their skin.

"Come on!" Gray roared and Alica finally began to run. Gray ran up some stairs nearby, and hoped they would lead the right way.

"Where are we going?" Alica yelled a couple of steps behind Gray.

"Her room is at the top! It's my best guess as to where she is," Gray yelled back.

"No wait!" Alica shrieked. She had stopped by a huge window and her hands and face were pressed against the glass. Gray stopped and hurried back to see what she was looking at. A fancy car was parked outside the mansion's grand front entrance, and a tall man in a suit was holding the door open, leading a young woman inside. A white gown flowed from her shoulders and a tiny blue hairpin shone in her blonde hair.

"Lucy!" Gray screamed, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Damn it!"

"We won't get down there in time," Alica said and pointed at the car with panicking movements. Gray's lips turned into a smirk and he grabbed Alica around her waist.

"OH NO! No no no no!" Alica said and tried to get out of his grip, but he didn't even notice her struggle.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled, before he pulled Alica's head into his shoulder, to cover her eyes, and jumped.

"You're crazzzyyyyyyyyyy!" Alica cried out, as the glass shattered around them and gravity pulled them toward the ground. Alica clung to Gray, screaming and clenching her eyes shut. '_I can't die here!_' she thought panicking, but suddenly she felt something under her feet and looked down. They were standing on a plate of ice at the bottom of an ice slide, which stopped the fall toward the ground.

"Um, Alica," Gray said and Alica looked up at him. His eyes were twisted in pain and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Wha-what is it?" Alica said panicking. "Did you hurt yourself? Was it the glass?"

"No, but…" He paused before continuing. "Could you please take your nails out of my back?" he mumbled, pained.

"OH!" Alica said and hurried to let go; she hadn't realized she had drilled her nails into his back while they fell. Gray sighed in relief when her nails let go, and tried to rub his sore spot.

"Ouch …" he mumbled.

"It's your fault for not warning me!" Alica said stubbornly. Gray was about to argue, but suddenly they heard a car engine start nearby.

"Oh shit! Don't tell me I jumped out of a window for nothing!" he said panicking and began to run toward the road. Alica followed with an annoyed expression.

"You better not have," she whispered and tried to catch up with his long, fast strides.

They saw the long black limousine pull away from the mansion and start to drive down the road. Gray and Alica both began to wave at it.

"STOP! Lucy, stop!" Gray yelled as loud as he could, but the car just continued its drive like nothing happened.

"We're too late," Alica whispered.

"No we aren't!" Gray said between clenched teeth and sent a stream of ice toward the car wheels. Both he and Alica smiled in triumph when the ice began to cover the wheels, but their grins soon faded when the ice quickly melted again.

"What's happening? I didn't think your ice was that weak," Alica said and looked angrily at Gray.

"I don't know why it didn't work! Maybe it was some magic barrier," Gray suggested. Alica groaned and tried to make some plants wrap around the wheels instead, but the flora just rotted and fell off.

"Damn! That girl really wants to get married!"

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Lucy asked and looked out the window, but all she saw was black. The windows weren't only tinted from the outside, but from the inside as well, which Lucy didn't really understand, but her maids had reassured her that it was nothing.

"I heard nothing," the two maids that sat around her said identically.

"It'll take fifteen minutes to get to the church," one of the maids said with a grin.

"That long? But I thought it was only a couple of streets from the mansion!" Lucy exclaimed, confused. "Are we driving that slowly?"

"We wanted to drive around town first, just for fun," the other maid said with a fake smile. The two maids was called Amelia and Lia - they were the once that ran with the must gossip.

"But I can't even see out of the windows," Lucy said and raised an eyebrow. They were hiding something from her.

"Don't worry about it, Miss – it's not like were running from something," Lia said and tilted her head.

"Shut up!" Amelia said and kicked her roughly.

Now it was obvious, they were hiding something, but she knew they wouldn't answer if she asked. Instead he started to wave her hand wildly in front of her face.

"It's really hot inhere," Lucy said and pretended to be exhausted, "could you please open the window?"

"Sure!" Lia said and opened the window.

"IDIOT!" Amelia yelled, but Lucy had already leaned over the maid to look out of the window. She gasped when she saw two people run a good distance from the car.

"GRAY!" she yelled surprised. Alica rolled her eyes.

"Luc –" Gray tried, but he was too exhausted to talk.

"What are you doing? You fool, stop running!" Lucy yelled, and suddenly the maids grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her back in, but she just grabbed around the window and ignored them.

"Forget it!" Gray said between a pant, "I … don't … care what I … said!"

"Please stop!" Lucy yelled and waved him away, "I told you, I'll see you after the wedding – I'll explain everything then."

"NO!" Gray yelled, but it cost him much energy to yell and he had to take a deep inhalation, before he continued, "that's not good enough! Can't you understand that … I … I … lov –" he suddenly lost balance and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He didn't get his hands out in time, and landed hard on the asphalt, dragging his arm along the stone and tearing his forearm open in a large wound.

"GRAY!" Lucy yelled panicking and if the maids hadn't held her back she had probably fallen out of the window in surprise. Alica hurried to stop and ran back to him.

"STOP THE CAR!" Lucy yelled, but the maid just pulled her inside the limousine.

"Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but you're getting married soon, and you have to be there," the second maid said and her eyes were hard and serious.

"But Gray…!" Lucy said and tried to look out of the window, but it was already closed again, and made the outside world look black and dead.

"You're husband, family and _real friends_ is waiting," Amelia said and her eyes were cold. Lucy's mouth was a thin line. She wanted to go back to Gray _so bad_, but it was better to get _this over with_ and give him a proper explanation afterwards. So she remained silent and fought the anger inside.

* * *

"You're a mess," Alica said with horror painted in her eyes. Gray's skin had been pealed off on his forearm and the blood flowed down his fingers and made a little puddle of blood on the road.

"It's nothing," Gray said, but his expression showed something else. Alica got him dragged away from the road and started to measure his condition.

"You need a doctor – what? Your legs too!" Alica said and realized that both his knees were bleeding too. She shook her head, "why didn't she make them stop the car – I mean she's a rich-girl, right? That stupid …"

"Alica, shut up!" Gray panted and got to his legs, but swayed dangerously, "I'm going after them – I'm fine!"

"You're not _fine_, Gray!" Alica said annoyed and hurried to put his arm around her shoulder, before he fell, "I'm getting you to a hospital – OH! You got to be kidding me, now your mouth starts bleeding too!"

Gray raised a hand and wiped the little stripe of blood off his mouth, with a tomb.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he mumbled.

"Yeah, right!" Alica said and began to drag him with her.

"Alica!" Gray said and used all his weight to make her stop, "please!"

"Gray, you idiot!" Alica said, "I'm not letting you kill yourself!"

"What about Mako?" Gray said and that made Alica silent. She stood for a second and looked at the ground. Then Gray saw a tear run down her cheek, but she wiped it away with an angry movement. Gray hurried to continue.

"If you was in my place, would you let a wound stop you?" Gray asked quietly and tried not to sound as impatient as he was.

"N – no, but … if I let you bleed anymore …"

"Its no problem," Gray said and put a hand on the wound. The ice started to spread over the wound and stopped the bleeding, but it cost Gray powers and he stumbled a little, "It'll stop the bleeding a while, but it won't last forever – so let's go!"

"W –well …" Alica began and her eyes flicked while she thought about it, "then okay, but if you faint on the way, I'm taking you to a hospital!" Alica said and began to follow the road the car had disappeared down.

"Thanks Alica, you know …" she looked at him, "it's hard to believe that you have been in a Dark Guild."

A little smile spread on her lips.

"Let's not get too sentimental – we have a wedding to crash!" she mumbled, and now they could see the church by the end of the road.

* * *

**Yeah, the wedding is going to be crashed. ^^**

**Hoped you liked and please check out the story called ´Fearing goodbye´, it's written by YachiByakuChappy. She's really cool, so go check her out. :)**

**Please review. :D **


	11. Crashed the wedding!

**Hey. ;)**

**My wedding-crash-chapter is up. Hope you like. :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

The bells rang loudly and Lucy let the veil fall down her back. She took a deep breath; she hadn't been able to forget Gray. The fall had looked really dangerous and she had felt so guilty for not stopping the car.

"It's time," Supetto's gentle voice said beside her. She looked down at the little woman, she wore a green dress and a yellow hat for the occasion – it almost felt weird to see her in those kinds of clothes.

"I-I'm ready," Lucy whispered to herself, and couldn't wait to get this _over with_. Supetto gave her a gentle smile and hurried out of the door to find her place in the church. When the door closed behind her, Lucy fell to her knees.

"I'm so_ not_ ready!" she said and had to take some deep breathes to relax her racing heart. Even if this was fake, it seemed so real, and she felt like she was about to spit a big lie in the face of all those people, which was actually right.

"Lucy?" her father said behind the door, "can I come in?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed and got to her feet, "I…um, I mean…I'll come out to you."

"The music is already starting, so please hurry," her father said impatiently and she could hear his fingers tapping against the door.

"Alright!" Lucy said, frightened, and rose to her feet, panicking and pacing in place, but then she smacked both her hands against her cheeks and shook her head. ´_Pull yourself together, Lucy!_´ she thought angrily to herself and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready!" she said and ripped the door open. Her dad raised an eyebrow by the sudden rush, but then a smile spread on his face as he looked at her, and it sent knives through Lucy's heart.

"Makoto is waiting for you," her father said and offered his arm to her, "shall we go?"

"Y–yes," Lucy whispered and her legs shook underneath her. Her keys gently slammed against her leg under her dress. She had to have them with her; they were as a part of her. She could almost hear the spirits calming voices, and that made her steadier.

* * *

"We're almost there, Gray. Hang on," Alica said worried and tried to support Gray more with her shoulder, but Gray just shook his head and straighten up.

"I'm totally fine, no need to nurse me like that," he smiled reassuringly. They both jumped in surprise when they heard the wedding music begin. Gray groaned and let go of Alica so he could walk faster.

"Can you walk alone?" Alica said and had to speed up to keep up with him.

"Yeah," Gray mumbled and stumbled forward. His vision became a little blurry from the blood loss, but he ignored it and kept his eyes on the white church.

"I still have a lot to tell you Lucy – I'm sorry it'll have to be on your wedding day!" he mumbled to himself and stumbled a little. Suddenly he felt a helping hand supporting him. The hand felt stronger then Alica's and more confident. Gray raised his head and gasped in surprise when he saw the person that sent a him a smug smile.

* * *

The big door opened and the wedding music rang out. She held lightly around her fathers arm. Lucy felt her cheeks turn hot when all the people in the church turned their heads to look at her. There was more then she had thought. The church was almost full and everyone wore big smiles and soft eyes. Lucy tried to avoid their gazes by looking toward the altar, but the sight surprised her.

Mako stood and looked at her. His eyes were surprised and yet admiring. She felt her lips pull into a little smile by his surprised expression.

The floor ended too fast and suddenly she stood in front of Mako and looked him in the eyes. They stared at each other while Lucy's father let go of her arm and found his seat. Mako had pressed his lips into a thin line and his eyes were filled with sadness.. Lucy knew how he felt – they both wished that they stood in front of another person.

The priest began to thank everyone for coming and started his speech. He talked for a while, but Lucy didn't really pay much attention. She kept wondering what to do after this – she would probably just go back to Fairy Tail. It would be nice not to worry about her father's attacks against her Guild anymore. The thought made her smile a little – yes, she was definitely doing the right thing.

Suddenly the room went quiet and Lucy woke up. Everyone was looking at her.

"Um…Lucy," Mako said and caught her gaze. "Answer."

"What?" Lucy said confused.

"Your full name, dear," the priest said and sent her a small smile.

"OH! Sorry! Um…Lucy Heartphilia," she said and her cheeks were burning up. She caught a quick glimpse of her father who had his eyes covered with a hand. She gave a little sigh and lowered her eyes.

"And may I also ask for your full name?" the priest said and turned to Mako.

"Makoto Kaito," Mako said with a clear voice.

"Now if there is anyone out there who opposes this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said and waited for a second, but everything remained silent. He smiled softly and opened his mouth to continue, but suddenly the doors burst open with such power that everyone jumped a little in their seats and turned around with flustered expressions. The doors fell loudly to the ground and two people stepped on them.

"I DO!" Gray's voice rang out in the big room. His voice echoed against the walls and sent a rumble through the floor. A slim, dark haired girl joined him quickly.

"I do too!" Alica said a little more quiet, but just as strong.

"Gray?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alica!" Mako said happily.

Gray's lips widened into a big grin. He jumped down from the door and began to run toward her. His eyes shone with confidence and happiness. When he reached her, he didn't even waste time explaining.

"Let's go!" he just said shortly and grabbed her wrist.

"Wha-what? Gray! W-wait!" she exclaimed, surprised and stumbled after him in her high heels. Gray turned around and gave Mako a smirk.

"You might as well forget her," Gray said apologizing to Mako. "She's mine!"

Mako didn't seem to give him much attention; his eyes were drilling into the girl, with the long black hair and the gentle smile. She began to run toward him, tears of joy leaking from her dark eyes.

Lucy felt her whole face turn bright red, and she yanked her hand back. Gray made a surprised sound when their hands departed.

"Gray, please!" Lucy said, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"MAKO!" Alica yelled and threw herself into the arms of Mako. Mako gladly caught her and spun her around, before they pressed together in a passionate kiss. Everyone in the church gasped loudly, but Mako and Alica ignored them and continued their kiss.

The priest closed his bibel and silently backed away.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Lucy said and bit her lip.

Gray giggled in amusement and grabbed Lucy's hand again. She felt a sudden urge to run away with him, but she hurried to pull herself together – maybe she could still save this_ disaster_.

"Let's get out of here!" Gray said and sent her a dazzling smile.

"You don't understand," Lucy said and got almost desperate, but she didn't get a chance to explain, because suddenly the wall exploded and everyone in the church screamed in surprise. Dust and rocks flew around the room, when a fireball cut trough the wall like it was butter

"Luuuuucyyyy!" Natsu's voice screamed while he walked trough the hole in the wall.

"What the hell!" Lucy said surprised, "this is a church!"

They heard the wall in the other side of the church explode too.

"Lucy! Where are you?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Erza?" Lucy said confused and covered her eyes from the rocks that flew trough the air. The red-haired mage showed when the dust disappeared and her lips were spread in a smile.

"I wanted to let Gray win you over, but I got impatient," she explained. "I brought some friends."

"WHAT?" Lucy said panicking, but she didn't get a chance to stop them before the next wall exploded, and more mages came in.

"Lucy!" Mirajane's voice rung trough the room.

"Lucy, why the hell weren't we invited!"

"What a pretty church!"

"Sorry about the wall!"

"Lucy!"

One after another the fairy tail mages made their own holes in the church wall and jumped in like ants.

"No! No! No no no no no no!" Lucy whispered panicking and covered her eyes in embarrassment. She snuck a peek at Gray; he looked like he was enjoying himself.

The guests were beginning to run for the exit, except two people. Supetto sat in her seat and looked at Lucy with eyes so sad that Lucy wanted to disappear, but the worst was her father. He looked absolutely furious. His eyes had almost turned a colour darker and his teeth were clenched together so hard that Lucy thought they were going to break.

She looked around at her beloved Guild. They had all came here, to help her - she couldn't bear if they got hurt.

"Gray, what have you done?" Lucy said and clenched her hands around her hair.

"I crashed your wedding, but it wasn't my idea to bring the whole Guild – that you can thank Erza for," Gray said and suddenly became serious. "I never got a chance to tell you this properly, but I lo-"

"Be quiet! You have ruined everything!" Lucy said and ripped her hair loose, so it fell, curly, down her shoulders. Lucy held the little hairpin in her palm and gently clenched around it. Gray looked at her with surprised eyes.

"But I...I just…" Gray's expression grew tense. Of course he hadn't thought that she would be hurt. He had thought she would be happy and run away with him.

"Now my dad won't leave Fairy Tail alone and Mako won't ever be with Alica – and I won't be able to come back to Fairy Tail again!" Lucy said panicking and her hands began to shake just by the thought. Gray made a little laugh and his eyes turned soft.

"What are you talking about?" the ice mage said and his smile became gentle. Everyone from Fairy Tail were coming closer, still with big smiles on their faces, "we're family, you can always come back."

"Luuucyyy!" Natsu's voice yelled again and his hands wrapped around her from the back and spun her around. She exclaimed a gasp in surprise.

"STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled and had to stumble before she regained her balance.

"We totally crashed your wedding!" Natsu said happily, "you should really make your dad hire better assassins – that redhead he send, was simply too easy …"

"YEAH!" Everyone from Fairy Tail cheered and raised a fist in victory. Gray wrapped a hand around her waist and laughed together with the others. She could no longer see Supetto and her father – they had apparently left too. She looked around – the church was a mess.

She gasped surprised when Natsu wrapped a hand around her shoulder and Erza sent her a big smile from the front.

"Oh, this is just great." Lucy whispered and sighed deeply, but then a small smile spread on her face and she couldn't suppress a laugh. ´Fairy Tail mages really _do_ crash things with the speed of light´.

* * *

**SoOOOoo what did you think? I really want to hear you reviews on this one. :)**

**BTW; if anyone has any ideas for the next chapters - they can tell me in the reviews. I have a couple myself, but I would like to hear some of yours. **

**Hope you liked. :DD**


	12. Not over

**Hey. ;)**

**For those of you that thought the story would end - think again. xD **

* * *

Chapter 12.

"So...it wasn't…real?" Gray said slowly and tried to get what Lucy had just told him. Lucy nodded and looked at him with apologizing eyes.

"Oh man!" Gray said and smacked a hand loudly toward his forehead. "Well, this is awkward."

"We couldn't tell anybody, because it would ruin our plans," Lucy explained and couldn't help a little smile. She _had_ let Gray run awaywith her, and they now sat outside the great area that was owned by her father, on a little hill, under a tree. Lucy still wore the white wedding dress, except she had taken a few layers off, so it was easier for her to sit on the ground. The layers she had taken off lay (neatly folded) on Gray's Jacket, so they wouldn't get dirty. Lucy herself sat on Gray's shirt – which he would have taken off anyway. Lucy had gasped when she saw the wound (covered in ice) on his forearm, but he had reassured her it was nothing.

"How would that have ruined your plans?" Gray questioned and looked at her with confused eyes.

"We couldn't leave the mansion, you see," Lucy began and pulled her knees up and wrapped both hands around them. "We were always watched, which meant that if we should have any visitors, there would probably be a dozen maids with their ears pressed against the door, probably encouraged by my father. I knew that, so I made Mako keep quiet. I made it a condition."

Gray didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"But you could have told _me_, when I came to your room," Gray said and felt that the words came out wrong. Lucy blushed at the thought – that was the time she had completely realized her strong feelings toward him.

"I wanted to tell you that night, but…I didn't get a chance to," she mumbled into her knees. Gray sighed and leaned against the tree behind them.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done," he said and closed his eyes. His eyes twisted in pain under the lids; he had ignored the pain in his arm until now, but it was really starting to bother him. Lucy saw the change in his expression.

"Is it your arm?" she asked and reached out to take his arm, but he pulled it away when her fingers touched it. Gray's eyes snapped open.

"OUCH! Don't touch– I mean…it's nothing," he mumbled and looked away, embarrassed that he had whined in front of her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned over to take a better look at the wound. Gray flinched a little when he smelled her perfume and shampoo that close. Lucy didn't notice his movement; she just raised a hand and gently took his arm, without touching the wound. Gray groaned quietly, but didn't pull away again.

He was drawn by the serious look in her eyes when she measured his sore arm. He felt like he should stop staring, but he couldn't.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled under his breath and Lucy yanked her head up in surprise.

"Huh?" she said surprised. Gray widened his eyes in embarrassment. Had he said that out loud?

"Um…nothing," he hurried to say and didn't know where to look. Lucy's mouth curled into a little smile.

"You said I was beautiful, right?" Lucy said, teasing.

"I just meant the dress, and the smell and…" he cut himself off and gave a loud sigh. Lucy giggled a little before becoming quiet.

"It's my mother's dress. I found out today," Lucy mumbled. "If it wasn't, I would have probably just thrown it in a trashcan when we left the church. I miss my own clothes though," she said quietly.

"That's why," Gray said and now understood why his jacket had to suffer under the heavy layers. Lucy lowered her eyes. Gray saw it and almost panicked when he thought she would cry, but luckily she didn't.

"I miss her," she just mumbled.

"Who?" Gray said absentminded.

"My mom," Lucy whispered. Gray got surprised when she used the word ´mom,´ and not ´mother.´ He had never heard her call her father ´dad.´

Lucy gave a little sigh and then her lips turned into a forced smile and she hurried to reach toward the layers of the dress.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Gray asked flustered.

"Making you a bandage," Lucy said without looking at him.

"But…but I thought it was your mothers dress," Gray said confused.

"It is," Lucy mumbled and held the smooth silk in her hands, "but sometimes…you have to let go."

She clenched her hands and was about to rip the fabric, but Gray quickly leaned over and laid both his hands on hers.

"What?" Lucy said and didn't seem very surprised. Gray looked in her eyes; they were strong and sure, just how he loved them, but there was something else too. Even if her expression was strong, her hands were still trembling under his.

"Lucy," Gray whispered and gently pulled the fabric out of her hands, "you don't have to do that," he said and Lucy tightened her lips.

"It's just a dress…"

"But it's also the last reminder of your mom," Gray said and Lucy avoided his eyes. She was not going to whine over some dress. Gray was hurt and she wanted to help him; he was _alive_ after all. He was still here, and she couldn't pick a dress over him, not even if it was the last reminder of her mom.

Gray groaned in annoyance when the ice started to leak, and blood ran in a thin stripe down his arm and ending in his palm. He hurried to shift his body, so Lucy didn't notice.

"Keep your dress, I'll be fine," he mumbled, but Lucy had already seen the change in his eyes and reached for his arm.

"You're bleeding!" she said and her eyes turned from sadness to concern.

"Stop worrying!" Gray said and pulled away, "I told you-!"

He cut himself off and widened his eyes in surprise. The sound of ripping silk echoed loudly, but Lucy didn't even blink.

"Lu-Lucy…" Gray said overwhelmed.

"I'm okay," Lucy said and reached for his arm. "Give me your arm."

Gray obeyed quickly and she hurried to bind the silk tightly around his arm, but there quickly spread a big red spot in the white silk, and Lucy hurried to rip another piece of the dress, while ignoring Gray's protests.

"Silk is not good," Lucy said after a while and reached for another layer. "Maybe I should use the cotton fabric…"

"Please Lucy, you've done enough – it doesn't even hurt anymore," Gray lied; he could see how much every rip cost her. If she continued like this, she would probably break down, but of course she didn't listen and grabbed another layer, made of beautiful cotton fabric.

Gray felt very guilty for using her mother's remains to cover up his wound.

Lucy ripped another piece of the precious dress off and hurried to bind Gray's arm further. He sighed in concern, but she ignored him.

Finally it seemed like the fabric had done its work.

"Done," Lucy said and Gray could hear the tortured sound in her voice. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked nursing.

"NO!" Gray hurried to exclaim a little too loud. Lucy's mouth curled into a smile and she made a quiet laugh that made Gray smile too.

"You're so overprotective," Lucy told him as she lowered her eyes.

"You know it's more then that, Lucy," Gray said, finally seeing his chance. Lucy looked up at him with big eyes. "Of course I'm overprotective. Why do you think I crawled to your room in the middle of the night? Or crashed your wedding?"

"Because we're a team," Lucy said quietly.

"No," Gray said and he felt the nervousness build, "I didn't crash your wedding because you're my _team-mate_. I did it because…because I…I lo-"

"_Luuucyy_!" Natsu's voice called loudly.

"Natsu?" Lucy said and rose to her feet to wave at the fire mage that was looking around the area with worried eyes. His lips widened into a grin when he saw Lucy, and he began to run up the hill toward them.

Lucy didn't see Gray's fist clenching so hard that the knuckles were almost white, and his eyes and teeth clenched together in anger.

Natsu came up and turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy!" he said, completely ignoring Gray. "Everyone is out looking for you two. You just ran off. I followed my nose and found you first though," he continued proudly. "Aren't you coming back? Everyone is excited to see you again."

"Sure," Lucy said with a little smile.

Gray now rose to his feet and gave Natsu a deadly glare. Natsu looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's your problem?" he asked and tilted his head.

"Right now, you're my problem!" Gray said furious and attacked with all his anger. Natsu exclaimed a surprised sound when all air was punched out of him.

"Gray!" Lucy said annoyed, but not surprised.

"You want to fight?" Natsu said and jumped to his feet again. He walked angrily toward Gray. His palms lit up in flames, and Gray's in ice.

Lucy sighed loudly and didn't even bother stopping them when they jumped toward each other with deadly blows, which would probably have killed any other opponent.

"Natsu?" she asked.

"What?" he yelled angrily from inside the storm of attacks.

"Where are the others?" she asked calmly.

"Um…I think they talked about going to a local bar," Natsu said and sent a fireball after the ice mage, but he dodged and returned the attack.

"Thanks," Lucy mumbled and began to head back to the city. They would probably go on for a long time, anyway. She looked at the torn up dress for a second. Her eyes filled with sadness, but then she hurried away, leaving the dress remnants behind.

* * *

Mako groaned in pain when his father's hand hit his cheek with so much force that his world began to spin. They were in the room that Mako hated the most in the world: his father's office. He only allowed Mako to enter when he had to take his anger out on someone – and that _someone_ was often Mako.

"How could you do it to our family – to our good name!" his father spit out angrily. Mako took his gaze with calm eyes; he didn't even hesitate to say his answer.

"Love."

His father's hand hit again and this time Mako's head spun so he faced the wall and his vision became blurry. He had to take a few deep breaths before he turned his head back. His eyes were hard again.

"I love her," he said and another blow hit his face. He hurried to recover and continued, "Where did you take her? Where is Alica?"

"Don't talk so disrespectfully to me," his father said angrily, his eyes shining with fury. "The girl has been taken into custody and will be taken care of-"

"What?" Mako said horrified. "You can't…you can't do that! Where is she?"

"Don't ask me questions," his father said threatening. "You have been a bother since you were born. I thought you would do _something_ right, for once."

"I-I didn't…it wasn't my fault," Mako said and got a pained expression in his eyes. Should they really go through that again?

"Yes, it was," his father said and his teeth clenched in anger. "You killed her! Your own mother!"

"She died in childbirth!" Mako protested frustrated. They had had this discussion hundreds of times.

"_Your_ birth! You killed her!" his father said and Mako felt the pain in his chest come back. His father had always hated him because his mother died when she gave birth to him. He had made Mako's life a living hell since he was very young. It was only in the time, when he was 'engaged' with Lucy, he hadn't been reminded of his 'murder.'

Because of that, Mako had been a very twisted kid. He had avoided most people, especially girls. But then he meet Alica by accident, when she was on a mission for her dark guild, and they had fallen in love, they had got each other back on track. He would never let her slip again.

"If you were never born, she would still be alive!" his father hissed between his teeth. Mako had to take a deep breath and close his eyes for a second.

"Where is Alica?" he whispered.

"If your mother hadn't _begged_ me to take care of you, I would have killed you a long time ago!" his father said, and Mako bit his lip in pain.

"You didn't do a good job on her last wish," Mako whispered almost soundless.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" the duke said and let another blow echo in the room. Mako had had his mouth open and cried out in pain when he bit his tongue. The duke didn't show any pity in his eyes.

"You're pathetic," he said icily. Mako wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth and clenched his eyes shut.

"Please, just tell me where Alica is," Mako said quietly.

"Oh, she's in a bar," a new voice suddenly said and Mako turned his head in surprise. A new person had just entered the room and Mako widened his eyes.

"Mr. Heartphilia?" he said and didn't know how to react. Then his words finally gave meaning in Mako's head. "What do you mean a bar?" Mako then said, suddenly suspicious. Why would Alica go to a bar at a time like this?

"I mean," Lucy's father continued, walking across the room with his hands behind his back and a very business-like expression, "that she is the exact same place as all those…Fairy Tail mages." His eyes showed the anger when he said the last words.

Mako didn't get what he said at all. "So…she's safe?" he asked hopefully, but judging from the man's serious expression he was wrong.

"No, she's not safe – but she's just were she's suppose to be."

* * *

**So what did you think happened to Alica and the others? Ö**

**Hope you liked at please review. :)**


	13. Shadow mages

**Hey. ;)**

**I'm so sorry about the delay, guys! I have just been busy - or just lazy. xD I promise to speed up with the next chapters to make it up to you. :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

Lucy was almost at the bar when white smoke suddenly surrounded her. She coughed, annoyed, and waved a hand before her face.

"Hallo Loki," she said, even before she saw his smug smile appear. He quickly found her pace and started walked like he had been there all the time.

"I saw everything from the spirit world," he said with a crooked smile. "I thought about joining the party, but you seemed to have a handful already."

"Yeah…thanks, I guess," Lucy said and really _was_ thankful that the handsome spirit hadn't interfered too. "And how could you see it from the spirit world?" Lucy added, wondering. Loki made a little laugh.

"There's a lot you don't know about the spirit world, my little celestial spirit mage," Loki teased and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Loki?" Lucy said and now she could see the bar at the end of the road.

"Congrats you on your wedding day," Loki said, but his smile disappeared when he saw her expressionless eyes. "Sorry, it wasn't funny," he hurried to say.

"It's okay," Lucy said and almost laughed at the spirit's expression. Loki sighed when he saw her smile again.

"Anyway, where's Gray?" Loki asked straight on.

"W–what do you mean?" Lucy said and almost blushed. Loki sighed deeply and gave her the, like-I-couldn't-figure look. Lucy responded with an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look.

"Come on, I told you I watched you from the spirit world," Loki said smirking.

"That's kind of creepy. How does that work anyway?" Lucy said, trying to change the subject, but Loki wouldn't let her go that easy.

"So, where is he?" Loki said and ran forward to block Lucy's way, and looked at her over the top of his sunglasses. Lucy suddenly remembered the day in her room, when she had just gotten her keys back. Loki had been there for her, and had even guessed that she loved Gray. He knew her too well. What was the point in keeping it secret?

"He's fighting Natsu, okay!" Lucy said annoyed. Loki looked at her with shocked eyes. "Are you happy now?" Loki just looked at her, totally stunned.

"No! I'm seriously _not_ happy," Loki said, just as annoyed, but his anger was pointed at Gray. "How could he let you go _on your own_? Just like that?"

"Oh please, Gray can do whatever he wants. It's not like we're dating," Lucy said and put a hand on her hip.

"No? Really? Are you already together?" Loki asked.

"What? No! Loki, stop that!" Lucy said and pushed him aside so she could continue her walk toward the bar. Loki laughed quietly and followed her with his hands in his pockets.

"But you want to, right?" he said close to her ear. She hurried to wave him away like an annoying fly and continued walking.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she murmured and felt her cheeks warm up. Loki's lips widened into a satisfied smile and he laid an arm around her shoulders, which made her moan and roll her eyes.

"That's great Lu-chan!" Loki said cheerful and took her comments as a yes. "And now that the 'mission' is over, you'll have plenty time _together_ at home." Loki winked and Lucy sent him a deadly glare.

"I shouldn't have told you," Lucy whispered, more to herself then to Loki, but Loki answered anyway.

"Don't be like that, I-." He suddenly cut himself off and went quiet. His smile had disappeared and he suddenly got tense.

"Loki? What's wrong?" Lucy said surprised. Loki took his arm off her shoulder and pulled her behind his back.

"Problems," he said quietly. His eyes were serious and hard. Lucy was about to ask him again, but suddenly two people appeared in front of them, coming out from the shadows. Lucy looked at Loki, stunned; how had he sensed them? Oh well, never mind that.

The two people were completely covered in black, almost like a tight suit, and their hair was just as black, which made them meld into the shadows. Only their pale faces and golden eyes lit up in the darkness. They looked completely identical, except that one of them had longer hair and a few female features in her face.

"Who are they?" Lucy whispered to the protecting spirit in front of her.

"Shadow mages," Loki whispered back. "You only find them in one place: in a dark guild."

"Are they after us?" Lucy asked, while the two shadow mages swayed, retreating a short distance from them.

"Not us. You!" Loki answered and got in a fighting position.

"Why would-?" Something clicked in Lucy's head. "My father."

"Likely," Loki said and narrowed his eyes.

"How much longer can you stay in the human world?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Are you underestimating me?" Loki said and smirked. Lucy was about to say something else, but suddenly Loki shot forward, attacking the shadows with full force. Lucy's hair waved a little with the breeze created by the movement. She looked down at herself. She still wore that stupid dress and she didn't have her whip. That, along with her other clothes, was still in her father's house. She couldn't help Loki at all. The only thing she could do was not get in the way.

Loki sent a deadly blow toward the enemies, but they just laughed creepily, sending chills down Lucy's spine. Loki's hand went right through them. "Shadow illusions?" Loki whispered to himself as his fist hit the ground. Shadow mages were experts in illusions. They could fool almost anybody, and they always fought dirty. Loki looked around and suddenly got a terrible feeling. They were after Lucy. They wouldn't waste their time on him.

"NO!" he yelled when he realized their plan. "LUCY! WATCH OUT!"

Lucy widened her eyes at his outburst, but didn't get a chance to react before cold, lifeless hands grabbed her around her waist and wrists. She heard the creepy laugher close to her ear and shivered.

Loki panicked, leaping and bounding toward her, but he was too late. The shadows covered Lucy's body and the last thing he saw was the golden eyes, staring, amused, at him, while Lucy disappeared along with the shadow mages.

He was about to close the gate, so he could appear by her side again, but then he changed his mind.

"Gray," he mumbled and hurried down the streets toward the outskirts of town.

* * *

Lucy felt like her whole body was covered in cold slime. Her scream was suffocated by the lack of air, and she inhaled sharply, but only smoke came in. The shadow mages held her tightly while the smoke consumed them, and the black gas stung her eyes and nose. It was like all her senses were tortured in different ways. She could still hear their silent laugher outside her ear. She tried to cover her ears, but an invisible force bound her hands.

Finally she felt ground under her feet and coughed in relief when the smoke disappeared around her.

"Lucy!" a familiar voice yelled in horror.

Lucy tried to focus her eyes, but everything was blurry at first. The lifeless hands still held her arms and the smell of smoke was replaced by the rotten smell of the two shadow mages. Finally her sight became clearer and she realized whom the voice belonged to.

"Mako?" she murmured surprised. "What are you doing here? What am I-?" She got cut off when the shadow mages let go of her arms, and she fell loudly to the floor. The smoke had made her dizzy, but she hurried to her feet.

The shadow mages laughed from somewhere behind her, amused, while they pulled back. She cursed them silently, while she regained balance and looked at Mako.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Is this our fathers' -?" She cut herself off this time as she got a better look at Mako's face. He sat on the floor, supported by the wall, half of his face covered in darkness.

"What? You look like you have seen a ghost," Mako said with dark humor.

"Almost," she said horrified. "What happened to you?"

Mako touched his face lightly and didn't answer. Even in the dull light, his face could be seen. His eyes were red and swollen, and his neck and cheeks were covered in blue marks from heavy blows. His hair was messy and he looked paler then usual.

"Yeah, my father normally hits me where clothes can hide it," Mako said when he realized her stare and forced a smile. "It's nothing. It could be worse, trust me."

Lucy knelt in front of him, but that only made the sight more horrible.

"You're a mess! Didn't you hit back?" Lucy said and didn't dare to touch him in fear that he would fall apart.

"He's my father…. I-I can't…" Mako tried to explain it properly, but gave up, and just sighed. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Like I know. Where am I precisely," Lucy asked again.

"My father's office," Mako mumbled and looked away.

"L-like your home? The duke's mansion?" Lucy said surprised and bit her lip. Mako gave her a small nod. "Why? Why am I here? How far away from Magnolia am I?"

Mako opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the door behind them opened and two men stepped into the room.

"Father?" Lucy and Mako both echoed, Lucy with surprise and Mako with horror.

* * *

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray yelled angrily and a pole of ice flew toward Natsu. Natsu jumped, successfully avoiding the attack, and sent several fireballs toward his opponent. Gray hurried to make a shield and protected himself from the fire. Natsu was about to send another ball of fire, but suddenly a voice cut through, making both mages turn their heads in surprise.

"Stop fighting, god dammit!" it yelled, panicking and the two rivals lowered their hands.

"Loki? What do you want?" Natsu said wondering.

"Why are you here without Lucy?" Gray asked and suddenly got tense.

"That's the problem," Loki said and held the ice mage's gaze. "I think she's in danger."

"What?" Gray said and looked around, confused. "She left?"

"Didn't you even see her leave?" Loki said and his shoulders fell. He shook his head and sighed, "Well, forget about that…are you going to help or not?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Maybe a little short, but I wanted to update fast. Hope you liked. ^_^g **


	14. Erase

**Hej. ;)**

**Okay so I have the next chapter up - it took a little while, because I just travelled to america. Yay! I'm going to live here for 10 mouth, so that's pretty big for me. :) **

**So if the chapters won't come as quickly it's because I'm settling in here - but I'll find time to write. ;) **

* * *

Chapter 14

Alica groaned tiredly and opened her eyes. She felt an unbelievable pain in her shoulder and tried to reach to it, but her hands were bound behind her back, which also made it impossible to use her magic.

"What the …" she mumbled and struggled a little, but the ropes were bound too tightly. She sighed and looked around the room. She was in a warehouse or something, maybe a basement. The room was dark, with only a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room smelled like alcohol, which explained the large barrels around her.

She was about to yell, when the door suddenly opened.

"And she shoved it in his face! Everyone almost died of laugher!" a deep voice joked and few peopled laughed behind him. His steps sounded loudly while he ran down the stairs.

"Hey!" Alica tried to scream, but her voice trailed off and ended in a whisper.

The man grabbed a barrel and hurried up the stairs again before Alica had a chance to get her voice back.

She sighed loudly when she heard the door slam, leaving the room in the dull light again. She lowered her head and tried to remember what had happened, but her mind was blank.

'Tick tock. Tick tock.'

Alica turned her head and looked for the source of the sound.

'Tick tock. Tick tock.'

She found the source to the noise. Behind her chair stood a large black box, she tried to jump the chair around and check it out, but the chair was made of some kind of metal and it cost a lot of effort.

When she finally came around she studied the box further. It was just a black square, but it was definitely the source to the ticking. When she looked closer she could see that the top sat loosely and could be taken off. She tried, but since she only had her feet to work with, and it was heavier then it looked, it took a while.

Finally the corner slipped up and a green light shone out from the box and lit the room. Alica exclaimed in a surprised gasp. "A bomb?"

* * *

"A BOMB?" Mako and Lucy yelled at in unison.

"Not a normal bomb," Lucy father said, rolling his eyes. "It will only delete every memory they have ever had about you and Makoto."

"B-but that's horrible!" Lucy said and her fists clench together in fury "They'll all forget me! Erza, Levy, Mirajane…Gra-" She stopped herself as she remembered that Natsu and Gray weren't in the bar. That meant that _they _wouldn't forget.

"_You can't do that_!" Mako suddenly yelled and Lucy jumped a little in surprise. Mako had clenched his teeth in anger and Lucy had never seen him so angry. His eyes almost looked insane.

"Watch your tone," his father hissed, but Mako just looked even more furious.

"Why are you suddenly cooperating?" Mako asked and got to his feet. "If you already have the companies combined, there's no reason to continue this stupid marriage!"

"This has nothing to do with the companies!" Lucy's father said and looked at the two teenagers, who suddenly looked very confused.

"Then why?" Lucy asked carefully.

"This is discipline!" Mako's father took over speaking. "Both myself and Mr. Heartphilia are sick and tired of your lack of discipline. One of you runs away from home, and joins a guild of destructive mages," he gestured toward Lucy, who pressed her lips together, "and the other one runs away with a girl from a dark guild, and expects to marry her!" he finished angrily, meeting Mako's thundering eyes with his own fiery ones.

Lucy looked at Mako, completely taken off guard. Alica was from a dark guild? She didn't know that, but this wasn't the best place to ask further.

"We want our children to marry respectful men and women," Lucy's father said, "and until you understand that, you'll be cut off from your friends, and this time they won't come running to save you because they won't remember you."

"You can't hold Fairy Tail inside if they just get even the least suspicious!" Lucy suddenly yelled, her eyes were serious and strong again. "They'll find a way!"

"I don't think they will," her father said, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "You see, we have put sensors and cameras up everywhere in the bar – and they're still there. We haven't even needed our shadow mages that we stationed outside the doors. Plus we have made sure that the bar had several hundred barrels of alcohol. That'll hold them."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Lucy said.

Her father smirked and turned toward the shadows. He moved his hand in an unknown gesture and the mages stepped forward. Lucy and Mako hadn't even noticed them. Lucy's father said something in a whisper and the mages laughed their well-known laughter and both reached their hands forward.

"What are they doing?" Mako asked flustered.

"_Showing,"_ a dead voice echoed against the walls, and both Mako and Lucy shivered at the shadow mages' voices. A black smoke was starting to twirl around the mages hands and a picture formed slowly inside it.

Both Lucy and Mako raised surprised eyebrows when they saw all the familiar mages sitting in the picture, laughing at a bar. A young man in the bar, unfamiliar to them, made wild hand movements, which made the mages laugh even more.

"T-they're really there," Lucy said sadly.

"What about Alica?" Mako demanded, and the picture quickly shifted to a darker place. Mako moaned in shock. Alica sat in a metal chair, her hands bound to it behind her. In front of her stood a large box, and she was staring down at the green light in horror.

Mako widened his eyes. ´Was she really so close to the bomb?´ he thought anxiously. "Why is she there?" Mako said angrily, watching Alica sit in the dark basement, so close to the thing that may take her away forever. "Why isn't she upstairs with the others?"

"She was more suspicious, so we wanted to put her closer to the bomb," Mr. Kaito said and smirked. Mako was beginning to grow paler and paler.

"Y-you bastard," he whispered silently and his knuckles turned white. Lucy had had enough; she couldn't let this go on. She reached down toward her keys and found the shape she was looking for. She raised it with a quick movement and everyone turned their heads in surprise.

"Gate of the crab! I open you!" She raised the key over her head. "Cancer!"

Her vision suddenly began to spin and she felt loudly to the floor. Her head ached terribly and she had to gasp a little.

"L-Lucy? What's wrong?" Mako hurried to say and knelt beside her. He laid his hands on her shoulder for comfort and looked up at the two men, but they seemed just as surprised.

"I-I can't summon two spirits at a time," Lucy mumbled and raised her head. "I'm not strong enough yet. I guess Loki's still out, and using all my magic to stay in the human world," she explained, looking at him with apologizing eyes.

"I see," Mako said and helped her back to her feet. He turned to his father while he still supported Lucy. "How long do we have?"

His father's lips spread in a smirk. "Twenty minutes."

* * *

"Where are we going, precisely?" Gray asked while they followed the worried spirit down the streets.

"You are going to the bar, and tell everyone from Fairy Tail to come to the duke's mansion. It's just outside town, toward the forest and…" Loki began, but Gray cut him off.

"Why should we involve the whole guild? Can't we just get Lucy, you and me?"

"Hey! I'm going too!" Natsu said, provoked, and sent Gray a deadly glare.

"You're not needed," Gray snapped.

"Don't get cocky," Natsu growled.

"Shut up!" Loki interrupted and stopped instantly. Gray and Natsu ran a few more steps before they stopped too and looked back at the spirit. He looked absolutely furious.

"How can you two keep fighting when your friend is in danger?" Loki said angrily and clenched his fists. "Your fighting like this was a normal mission, but it's your friend, your team mate! It's Lucy, god dammit!" Loki stiffened and his face darkened. He expected to see guilt from the two mages, but when he raised his eyes, he was met by disappointed smiles.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked with a flustered expression.

"Have some confidence in her," Gray said, sticking his fist in his pocket.

"Yeah, she's not as weak as she looks," Natsu agreed and a grin spread on his face.

* * *

Alica's eyes shone with horror. Inside the box was a clock, combined to some kind of explosive material. It counted down.

'_17 minutes_,' the glowing numbers told her while the seconds quickly changed and only gave her less time.

"Well Mako," Alica said hopelessly. "I guess we'll always end up in the weirdest situations."

* * *

**There you go. :) Hope you liked and please review. :D**


	15. Dreams

**Hey. ;) **

**I wonder if anyone is still reading. Gosh how long have it been. xD I just started writing again, and I have made a little short chapter here, to get me started - it will continue if anyone is still interested. : ) **

**Hope you like and please review. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 15.

"Come on," Alica said between clenched teeth and tried once more to struggle out of her ropes. The bomb had started to glow dangerously. _10 minuets. _

"Help! Somebody!" she yelled, but her voice was drowned in jokes and laughs upstairs and she clenched her teeth in frustration. What was left to do? Was she going to sit here and wait for the bomb to erase her beloveds memories about her?

* * *

Mako's fist came out of nowhere. He jumped toward his father with such rage that he scared even Lucy. His father didn't even blink, and before Mako could even come into his range, a cold, dead and emotionless shadow came between them and made the furious teen fall to the ground. His eyes widen in shock.

"Mako!" Lucy yelled and threw herself to the ground next to him. His breathings were deep and rasping and his eyes focused on something faraway. "What happened? Mako? What did you do?" Lucy had yanked her head up and stared blaming at her own and Mako's father.

"The shadow mages is assigned to protect us from harm," Mako's father said and didn't seem to care that his son was gasping for air on the floor, "They have captured him in their illusions."

"Illusions?" Lucy whispered in horror. She felt Mako's hand lock around her own and his lips trembled, he was clearly trying to say something, but no sound came out.

"Release him!" Lucy demanded, "can't you see he is in pain."

"He can't feel any physical pain," Mr. Kaito said.

"I … don't …" Mako finally shook out. Lucy immediately turned her attention back to him, "I didn't mean to …" he sobbed. Mr. Kaito pulled his eyebrows together in wonder and turned to the shadow mage, clearly surprised to hear Mako cry.

"Father!" Lucy yelled, but she knew it was no use, her father just narrowed his eyes of her. Tears suddenly appeared in Mako's blank eyes and streamed down his cheeks with incredible speed while he kept mumbling nonsense. Lucy felt so useless. She couldn't bear it.

Suddenly a huge noise echoed in the room and took everyone off guard. The blast rung in Lucys ears and she was slammed back as rocks and dust flew around the room. She was separated from Mako, who was slammed into the wall like a doll. Her father and Mr. Kaito was surrounded by protecting shadow mages.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice sounded loud and clear and Lucy tried to see through the mist of dust. The first thing she saw was a pair of glowing fists.

"Natsu!" she yelled and realized the two other silhouettes behind him, "Loki! Gray!"

The three boys realized her present at the same time.

"Lucy what are you doing on the floor?" Natsu asked clueless.

"Because of your huge explosion, idiot!" Lucy yelled and threaded him with a fist.

"Oh, sorry," Natsu said with a huge grin and scratched his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Loki said and pushed Natsu a little aside. Lucy gave him a small nod.

"Told you!" Natsu and Gray said satisfied.

"But Mako isn't!" Lucy said and her voice turned worried. She hurried to her feet, but Gray was by her side faster and helped her the last way, but she ignored him and hurried toward Mako.

"I don't know what they did to him," she said panicking. Mako's eyes had closed, but pearls of sweat had formed on his forehead and he still took deep rasping breathings. "He needs a doctor," Loki said and felt his temperature, "is this the work of a shadow mage?" he asked.

"Yes, is he going to be alright?" Lucy said concerned. Loki pressed his lips together and looked like a professor considering a theory.

"Shadow mages doesn't leave wounds on your body, but they can really mess you up inside. The illusions should stop working if we knock the shadow mage out, but he will still need treatment … I say we get him out of here immediately –"

"He is not going anywhere!" a voice yelled. Lucy clenched her eyes together, "and neither are you, Lucy!" her fathers voice said.

"I wonder …" Lucy whispered and didn't turn to look at him, "why can't you even let me dream?"

"Your dreams have no future, no profit," her father's response was. Lucy made a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a laugh.

"Lucy," a smooth voice whispered and grabbed her wrist. She lifted her head and looked into a pair of dark eyes, "let's go!"

"Gray," she said and a tear fell from the corners of her eyes. Gray tilted his head and wiped it away. Lucy grabbed his hand and he exclaimed a gasp in surprise, "please … don't forget about me."

"I would never …" he began, but Lucy cut him off.

"Sorry," she said and forced a smile, "you're right, let's go!" she released his hand.

"Like we would let you!" Mako's fathers voice suddenly yelled and the shadow mages shoot forward by the unspoken command.

"Ice Maker! SHIELD!" Gray yelled and the shadow mages had to stop when a cascade of ice appeared out of nowhere and blocked their targets.

"Gray!" Natsu said and laid his warm palm on his shoulder, "take Lucy and go."

"Yeah," Gray responded and resisted his desire to argue with the redheaded boy. Loki and Natsu both ran forward and got ready to fight. Gray hurried to take Mako's dead arms over his shoulders and jumped out of the window, followed by Lucy.

Before Lucy jumped out of the window she turned her head and looked at her father. His features were hard and angry. She clenched her teeth in pain.

* * *

"Guys!" Alica yelled, her voice was all worn out from screaming, "we only have a few minuets! Please help me!"

A drop of sweat appeared on her forehead and sled down her face. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She studied the box for the tenth time and tried to find some way to stop it, but nothing looked familiar – and she hadn't really worked with bombs anyway. _1 minute and 54 seconds_.

* * *

**Yup, what did you think - leave a review and let me know. ^_^/ Still worth writing. BTW, this chapter was written in a hurry - next will be both longer and better. : ) **


	16. Count down

**Hey. ;) **

**New chapter ready!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Why do you love me?" Alica asked and looked up at Mako. They were sitting on the back of a train. They didn't know where it was going; all they knew was that it was heading away from their previous life. All they had brought with them was the clothes they were wearing.

"I told you," he said, giving her a small smile, "like a million times."

"Say it again," she begged and cuddled into his arms. He sighed and a cloud of white mist blew from his lips. Alica watched as the wind blew the mist away.

"What are you looking at?" Mako asked wondering.

"Your breath," she answered. "The wind took it away."

"You're so strange," he said and kissed her hair.

"I wonder…" she whispered while his head rested on hers, "if the whole world has a little bit of you…a little bit of your breath."

Mako burst out in laughter and hugged her tighter. "You're so silly."

"But it's true," she said and blushed. "I always have a little bit of you."

"Well, then I have a little bit of you too," he said and cupped her chin in his warm hand. She let him guide her head toward his and looked into his soft eyes.

"But I know a much easier way you can get my breath," he whispered before he pressed her lips to his and electricity filled the air.

"Do you still want to know why I love you?" he asked when they finally broke apart. Alica's cheeks reddened cutely as he looked into her eyes. "I love you because you are mine; you choose to be mine, and I choose you too."

"That's weird. A lot of girls would choose you," she whispered, still breathless from the kiss.

"But I don't want _a lot of girls,_" he said and kissed her again.

"Are you serious?" Gray yelled, almost stumbling. He and Lucy were running back to the town and Lucy had just told him what her father had told her. Gray still carried Mako on his back, and he almost dropped him when Lucy broke the news about the bomb.

"It's true," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "You and everybody else will forget everything about Alica and me."

Gray thought about it for a second, then he grabbed Lucy's wrist and halted abruptly. Lucy stopped surprised and looked at Gray like he had done something completely inappropriate.

"Then we wont go there," he said, his eyes growing cold and serious. "We'll get out of the bomb's range of effect and…"

"Idiot!" Lucy snapped. "What about everyone else?"

"If we get away, I won't forget…I mean…um…Mako won't forget Alica," he corrected himself and blushed. Lucy yanked her hand out of his.

"What about everyone else?" she repeated. "I will lose all my memories with everyone in Fairy Tail; it will be like I was never been there. Like I never existed," she whispered, dropping her eyes to the cold ground.

"But I don't want to take the chance that I'll forget," Gray said and regretted the words as soon as they escaped his lips. Lucy looked at him unblinkingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's because..." Gray clenched his fists and braced himself. "Because I lo-"

"Hallo, young people," a voice suddenly interrupted. Lucy turned away from Gray and spotted an old man sitting on a brown horse. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes," Lucy hurried to say.

"Hey!" Gray said and tried to stop her, but she had already jumped on the horse.

"Only the girl, kid," the old man said with a smirk.

"Get Mako to a hospital," Lucy said, coldly. "I'm not going to run away!"

"Hey, wait a second," Gray said, but the old man interrupted him again.

"Where to, miss?" he asked.

"Behind that hill," Lucy pointed in the direction of the town.

"Lucy, please!" Gray said desperately and tried to stop her, but it was hard with Mako on his back. The old man shook his head at Gray and turned the horse around, setting off at a light canter.

"Wait Lucy!" Gray yelled.

Alica watched in horror while the shiny green numbers kept counting down. 30, 29, 28, 27, 26…

Lucy lifted a hand and made the old man stop his horse. He groaned, annoyed, and looked impatiently at Gray who was all out of breath from running with full speed beside the horse with Mako on his back.

25, 24, 23…

"Please…just...listen to…me," Gray panted and laid Mako carefully on the ground.

22, 21, 20, 19...

Lucy crossed her arms. "You're wasting my time," she said harsh. "What do you want to tell me?"

18, 17, 16…

"This will sound very cheesy, but …"

15, 14, 13…

He took a deep breath. "I thought you should know that I…for a very long time, I have thought you were very…special," he mumbled.

12, 11, 10, 9, 8…

"Wha...What do you mean?" Lucy asked and turned her body all the way around to face Gray, her eyes huge in surprise, caught completely by surprise by these totally unexpected words.

7, 6, 5, 4...

"I–I love you Lucy!" he yelled with more power than he had ever put into his voice before.

3, 2, 1, 0.

Alica's scream echoed so loudly that all the Fairy Tail mages in the bar lifted their head in surprise.

* * *

**What did you think? : D**

**Please review and tell me! Hope you liked. ^_^/ **


	17. Forgotten

**Hi. ;) **

**Next chapter is up - I tried to make it a little longer. : D**

* * *

Chapter 17

Mako woke up with a surprised yell and looked around in confusion. He lay on his back on the ground. The first thing he saw was the blue sky with fluffy clouds that floated lazily across the sky. He felt weird, like he had just lost something important.

He sat up, shaking his head, which hurt terribly. He looked around and spotted three people a few feet away. One was an old man sitting on a horse and a young blonde girl was sitting behind him…Lucy. Her face dripped with salty tears, but she looked angry, glaring at a young man. He had black hair and his body was swaying back and forth like he was sleepwalking. He seemed familiar…Mako narrowed his eyes as he recalled the name Gray Fullbuster. He was the guy that had stopped his and Lucy's wedding.

"Gray," Lucy said, her voice thick with tears and pain. "Gray, look at me please." Gray lifted his head from his chest and looked at her, black eyes glinting in the light. "Do you remember me?" she asked, her voice dropping to a shaking whisper.

"Sorry, but who are you?" he said casually, tilting his head slightly. Lucy jerked back in pain. What was he doing, why did he pretend that he didn't know her? That was just cruel!

"Excuse me, miss," the old man said, laying his wrinkled hand on gently her shoulder, "but why are you on my horse? Not that I mind of course!" he added quickly. Lucy shook her head, threw off his hand, jumped off the horse and ran away down the road. Gray scratched his head in wonder.

"That was a strange girl," he mumbled, before he turned back to face Mako. "Oh, Mako! Sorry, I was supposed to take you to the hospital…for some reason…right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Mako was really starting to get a headache.

* * *

"He forgot…" Lucy whispered to herself and ran faster, strong legs pounding against the road. "I can't believe it. He forgot me!" More tears ran down her red cheeks and she exclaimed sobs of frustration. She felt her keys slam against her hip and stopped instantly in her tracks. Had her spirits forgot her too? The thought frightened her, and she raised one of her keys.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee!" she yelled and swung it shakily. "Virgo!" She had never yelled her name when she was this frustrated. The yellow light filled the air and the smell of smoke appeared.

"You called princess?" the female spirit said formally and bowed.

"Oh thank goodness," Lucy said and pulled the confused spirit girl into a hug. Virgo widened her eyes in shock, but didn't pull away. "You remember me! You do remember me, right?"

"Of course, princess," Virgo said confused. "Do you wish to punish me?"

"No," Lucy said and pulled away to dry her tears. "I'm just happy."

"I-I'm glad," Virgo said with a straight face, but she was quite clearly flustered.

"You can close the gate," Lucy mumbled. Virgo nodded, and disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy felt so relieved; her spirits still knew her. Then she realized something; she had been able to summon Virgo. Had Loki closed the gate?

Maybe she should check on him and see if he was okay after the fight. She swung her golden key and said the well-known sentence to call the lion spirit. The smoke rose around her and she felt the familiar presence of her strongest spirit.

"Loki?" Lucy said before the smoke had cleared.

"Hello," the spirit responded and his shape appeared through the dissipating smoke. He stood with one hand in his pocket and the other one adjusting his sunglasses.

"Loki, I am so happy to see that you're okay," she began and headed toward the spirit. "I thought the fight against the shadow mages had…"

"Oh, you must be my new owner," Loki said and bowed. Lucy froze mid-step and her eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-what?" she whispered, still frozen with one foot slightly off the ground.

"You have my key, so you want to make a contract with me, am I right?" Loki said, straightening up again.

"L-Loki, it's me. It's Lucy, your owner," she said unsure. "If this is a joke …"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you are talking about," Loki mumbled, removing his sunglasses. He smiled gently. "Have you ever made a contract before?"

"Loki! Stop it!" Lucy yelled and bit her lip. "How can you have forgotten me? Virgo didn't, so why …" She trailed off as it suddenly hit her: Virgo had been in the spirit world when the bomb had gone off, but Loki had still been out – he had been affected.

"No way," Lucy whispered and fell to her knees. "That means that Natsu also…how could the bomb reach that far…I don't understand." A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she looked up Loki; his eyes were filled with pity and confusion, and who could blame him?

"I wish I could help you," he said and knelt beside her, "but the only thing I can do is to become your spirit – if you make a contract".

"I already did," Lucy whispered and sobbed.

"Do you have somewhere to go, friends…family?" he asked and helped her to her feet. "Make a contract with me another time, okay? For now, just relax and figure out your problems."

"You don't get it!" Lucy yelled and covered her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears. "I want you to remember, and I want Natsu, Mira and all the others to remember…I want Gray…to remember…" She broke off sobbing.

"Okay okay, I get it," Loki said and lifted his hands. "Just...call me when you're feeling better."

"Did you even listen?" Lucy asked, but Loki had already been surrounded in smoke and before Lucy could stop him, the spirit disappeared.

* * *

"Who would lock a poor girl in a basement?" Mirajane said angrily and cut Alica free from the bonds. Alica's head hung so her chin touched her chest; her breathing was deep and irregular.

"I forgot," she whimpered.

"What did you say?" Mira said, helping the young girl to her feet. Alica's face was twisted in horror, and it almost made Mira lose her grip.

"I forgot something…but I'm not supposed to…. It was important, but I don't know what it was!" Alica said and stared at the black box. She had been sitting here in the basement, and hoping that the bomb in that box wouldn't explode, that the clock would never hit zero, but it had, and she had forgotten something. Something she was supposed to remember.

"Dear, let me help you upstairs," Mira whispered and guided the girl up from the basement.

* * *

"How did I meet you exactly?" Gray asked Mako as they walked toward the town. Mako had his arm around Gray's shoulders for support. "All my memories of you are blurry."

"Maybe you're getting old," Mako joked. Gray moaned, annoyed, and Mako laughed. "Kidding, but what do you mean they're blurry? You came here to stop me from marrying Lucy, remember?"

"Lucy? I don't know that name," Gray responded.

"What are you talking about? And why did you send her away anyway?" Mako asked annoyed. "You clearly made her upset. I thought you and her had something."

"Speak normally," Gray said confused. "I don't know a Lucy, and I definitely didn't stop your wedding."

"Sure you did, even though your guild helped a little…Fairy Tail, right?" Mako asked.

"I am part of a guild called Fairy Tail, but this Lucy-whoever is totally unfamiliar to me," Gray mumbled and wished he could change the subject, but Mako had suddenly changed his tone, and now sounded worried.

"You mean…you've forgotten about her?" Mako stopped walking, which forced Gray to stop too.

"Hey, what are you -?"

"Do you remember Alica?" Mako said and his voice showing signs of panic.

"No, I don't. What's going on? Who are these people?" he said and suddenly became weirdly worried. His head started to spin and he had a strange feeling that he should know this, that he should know who the two girls were.

"We have to get to the town, quickly!" Mako said, his voice beginning to shake.

"You're starting to creep me out," Gray said.

"Let's go! I'll explain on the way," Mako mumbled. He pulled his arm back and started to run.

"Hey! Aren't you hurt?" Gray yelled after him, but hurried to follow.

'_Please tell me it isn't true,_'Mako thought to himself, feet pounding against the dirt. '_Please, tell me she hasn't forgotten!_'

Mako looked back to see if Gray was following. His face turned to surprise. "Where are your clothes?"

"What? Argh! Not again!"

* * *

Mirajane had brought Alica up to the bar, where a couple of Fairy Tail mages had started to ask her questions. They had seen her kiss Mako in the church, so they asked where he was, but Alica just stared at them with a faraway expression.

"You don't say much?" Levi said and put a hand on her hip. Alica stared at her with huge eyes.

"I forgot," she whispered.

"What did you forget?" Levi asked and tried to sound patient, but she was clearly curious. The other mages who followed the conversation seemed tense too. Jet and Droy stood close to Levi and Cana was watching with a beer in her hand.

"I don't know," Alica answered and looked down at her hands. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face and her eyes widen to insanity.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Alica didn't answer, just smiled her crazy smile. "What's wro-ARGH!" Levi yelled when a plant shot up from the floor and slammed her fingers away.

"Levi!" Jet and Droy yelled at the same time and both caught the slim girl before she hit the floor.

"Don't touch me," Alica whispered. Her eyes were covered in darkness, glinting coldly.

"I'm okay," Levi told her two friends and got back to her feet, turning back to Alica, glaring angrily. "What's wrong with you?" she screeched.

Alica lifted her head with a slow movement, tilting her head as though her neck was boneless, and stared at Levi. "I don't like flies that don't know their place."

"Hey!" Jet yelled and took a defensive position in front of Levi. Erza had lifted her gaze from the wood of the bar counter where she sat. Her eyes were hard as stone, glinting frostily as she stood.

"Who exactly are you?" she asked with a cold voice.

"We want to help you," Levi said and peeked out from behind her two friends.

Alica giggled, making chills run down Levi's spine. She lifted her hand and pointed at Erza. Ten large plants shot up from the floor and flew toward Titania. She lifted her sword, cutting two of them, and avoided the rest. All the mages in the room now became alert, jumping to their feet.

"What do you think your doing?" someone yelled. Alica giggled again and more plants cracked up through the floor and before anyone could blink, the plants wrapped around people's bodies and made them cry out in surprise. Erza avoided the next attack too, along with Elfman and a few others. Alica started laughing louder and directed a new plant toward Erza; this one wasn't green like the others, but bright red.

"That won't work!" Erza yelled and dug her sword into the plant. "What?" she said surprised when she tried to pull her sword back. The blade disappeared with an oozing sound. "What?" Erza repeated, watching the once solid metal drip from the handle.

"My plants are filled with acid," Alica explained with her grin painted on her (once so cute) face.

"I'll ask you again!" Erza said and her eyes practically dug into Alica's. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alica!" Alica answered and her eyes narrowed. "I'm a mage from the dark guild Eisenwald!"

* * *

**Yeah, without Mako, Alica is a dark mage. :P What did you think? **


	18. Past to Present

**Hi, ;) **

**I wanted to make this a christmas-kind-of-chapter, but I didn't - because it wouldn't fit. xD Hope you'll like. : P **

* * *

Chapter 18

"What the hell are you doing, Lucy?" Lucy asked herself and clenched her fist. After Loki left her, she had collapsed to the ground, crying. She lay there now, staring at the sky with old tears drying on her cheeks – she didn't feel like brushing them away. The blood pumped through her head and she felt sick, like all air had been pressed out of her lungs and she just got her breath back.

She felt weak – she had always been. She had always needed protection, had always been unable to fight when it counted, and had always been saved in the end...but no longer. She could no longer be saved in the end, because everyone that used to come and dry her tears away had forgotten about her. She had been erased from all her supporters and saviours' minds. No one would come and help her. She had to take action…alone.

"Today…" Lucy said and sat up. "Today I will save you…Gray!" In that moment a snowflake fell from the dark clouds and melted in her hair.

* * *

Mako felt his breath hurt all the way down his lungs, but he didn't stop for a second to gasp for more air. He hadn't told Gray what the shadow mages had shown him, and he didn't plan on it either. The memory made him shiver and run faster.

"Mako, you should take it easy," Gray mumbled while putting his shirt on again (for the third time since they had started running).

"You don't understand," Mako said between a gasp, his breath forming little white clouds in the growing cold. "Alica was a dark mage before she met me, if all her memories about me are gone, then…"

"Did she lose her memory?" Gray asked surprised, finally drawing even with Mako.

"Yeah…and you did too," the orange-brown haired boy answered, looking his way for barely a second.

"Huh?" Gray said and tilted his head to one side, eyes clouding with confusion.

"You forgot the girl you love…loved," Mako corrected himself and looked at Gray with a sad expression. Gray pulled his eyebrows together and stared at the ground. He suddenly stopped and Mako ran a few more steps before he too stopped and looked back.

"Girl I love…" Gray said and scratched his cheek in wonder. "You said it was the girl from before, right? Lucy?" He placed a hand on his head and looked up at the sky. His dark eyes focused on something in the sky and the sun reflected on his expressionless face.

Lucy…the name didn't seem familiar. Her blonde hair and sad eyes said to him nothing.

"I don't know her," Gray mumbled and lowered his head to look at Mako. "If you're right and I once loved her…I don't anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" Mako asked. His voice suddenly became colder and his eyes turned hard as stone. "Are you saying you won't fight for her?"

"Maybe…"

"Gray!" Mako said and walked toward him. Gray held his ground and looked at Mako while he slowly came closer.

"What?" Gray asked, "I don't know her …"

"Shut it!" Mako commanded and grabbed his shirt. Gray narrowed his eyes, but didn't move - he had seen it coming.

"I bet Lucy's just one of your friends…you just want me to save her, right?" Gray said. Mako's eyes widened in surprise, and his grip loosened slightly before tightening again.

"What are you saying? You love her!" The last part was almost a command. "It was obvious to everybody who saw you together!"

"I would never love a girl that troublesome," Gray said, his eyes shadowed in darkness. "All I saw on that horse before was a little, confused girl, who had no idea what to do. Of course I will help you, but don't expect me to love such a weak…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mako roared, and his fist came so suddenly that Gray didn't have a chance to defend himself. Mako's fist hit, packed with unexpected power, and Gray fell to the ground with a ´urgh´ of shock and surprise. Mako's eyes were blank and his chest heaved up and down in rhythm with his panting. Gray came to a sitting position and looked at Mako with serious eyes.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked and narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Mako responded without hesitation. "If I could punch the memories back in your skull, I would keep going 'til you were unconscious."

"That's...deep," Gray said sarcastically. He got back to his feet and wiped some dirt off his pants. "Why do you even care, if Lucy's not your friend?"

"Because …" Mako said and lifted his head, eyebrows pulling together with a pained scowl, "if you have lost all feelings for Lucy…that means Alica has lost all feelings for me too."

* * *

Alica fell to her knees with her head bent back and stared up at the ceiling, red liquid from her plants blending into the darker red of blood. Her chest moved slightly up and down and her whole body trembled in fear.

"Why?" she whispered to herself. "Why is the feeling gone? The feeling I had for so long. I didn't want to kill, because of something important, but…." She lowered her head and covered her face with a single hand. "The feeling is gone." She giggled silently. "I want to kill again – the feeling is gone."

"Please …" a voice whispered. Alica yanked her head up in shock and her eyes widened in surprise. The silhouette of a young girl appeared; her voice was weak, it shook, but Alica heard it. "Please, don't hurt anymore of my friends." Alica giggled, audibly this time, and stood up again. Levy's slim figure moved into the light of the nearby broken window.

"I have nothing else," Alica said, her spine tingling with excitement. "I have only killing."

"Then…" Levy murmured and lifted her head. Blood ran down her forehead and one of her eyes was slightly more closed than the other, but her expression was strong. "Then, why didn't you kill anyone?" she asked, her voice gaining strength. Alica jerked back. "The feeling you were talking about …"

"Shut up!" Alica interrupted with a scream and a plant shot up from under Levy and punched her into the back wall. She cried out in pain, and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get the air formed into words, she blacked out, falling to the floor like a doll.

Alica looked around. She had made a whole Guild of powerful mages unable to fight in less than five minuets. She had missed this power – no matter how wonderful the strange feeling that used to warm her heart had been. She had missed being powerful. She had held her powers hidden all this time, but now all her suppressed magic was released.

"_Alica," _a whispering voice said, and a chill ran down her spine. She turned around and faced three dark shadows. Black hoods covered their faces and they all held their hands toward her. "_We have long awaited your recovery_."

"Shadow mages," Alica whispered and looked at them with a sad expression. She turned and bowed her head a little. "I apologize for running away. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry, you were caught in emotions, but we took care of all of that," one of the mages said; his voice sounded soft, less terrifying.

"Emotions?" Alica whispered and her eyes widened. "Love?"

"Yes, that would be a suiting word," the mage said and removed his hood. At the very sight of the person, Alica's eyes filled with tears.

"Master," the young girl said and fell to her knees, bowing her head in respect. "I truly am sorry."

"I believe you," the man said and smirked. "I have missed you my dear. You made it hard for us when you left." His face was pale as snow and a pair of red eyes shone brilliantly in the middle of all the white. His hair hung dark down his head and stopped just under his cheekbone.

"But don't you worry anymore," he continued and helped her back to her feet. She looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes, and he stroked her cheek gently. "We were lucky that you were seduced by such a weak man – even though it's kind of ironic." He laughed gently.

"Did you kill him, Rei?" Alica said hopefully. "I don't want him to separate us again!"

"Don't you worry," he repeated. "We tricked their idiotic fathers into erasing your memory. You won't have any feelings for him anymore – you won't miss him," Rei said with a smirk and let his fingers run through Alica's hair.

"And his father?" Alica asked.

"Both killed," he answered.

"Both?"

"Another girl got mixed in," Rei said apologizing with a look. "But that won't make any difference. Let's just go home."

"Yes," Alica said and closed her eyes, "that sounds nice."

"ALICA!" a female voice suddenly yelled. Alica opened her eyes and looked at the person whom had yelled her name. A blonde girl stood in the doorway, her eyes hard as stone, a key already held in her hand, ready to be used. Flakes of snow blended into her blonde hair and her cheeks were slightly pink, probably from running in the cold.

"Alica, please wake up," the blonde girl yelled.

* * *

"Lucy!" Gray suddenly exclaimed and blacked out.

* * *

**Don't you love cliffhangers? : D Review please. :) **


	19. Lost memories

**Hi. :) **

**Next chapter is up. Hope you like. **

* * *

Chapter 19 

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee!" Lucy said in a strong voice and swung her key. "Cancer!" Rei, Alica, and the shadow mages looked at Lucy like she was an alien from another planet. The tall, crab-looking spirit appeared and snapped his little scissors before he got into fighting position. Rei smirked.

"Alica, dear," Rei said and put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and lifted a hand toward Lucy.

"Alica, please remember!" Lucy yelled. In barely a second Alica hesitated, but then her eyes hardened again and a plant wrapped around the crab's legs. The spirit started to cut through the plant with his scissors. Alica's eyes narrowed and green strings shot out of the plant and wrapped around Cancer, making him unable to move.

Suddenly a pair of hands clenched around her shoulders and forced her into the wall behind her. Alica had been so busy with Cancer that she hadn't seen Lucy run toward her. The forceful push surprised her, and the plants around Cancer loosened.

"Remember him Alica! You loved him! Remember in the church, he ran from my side and kissed you, didn't you feel anything?" Lucy shook her, shouting. Alica looked up at Lucy with confused eyes.

"You remember don't you?" Lucy whispered.

"M-Mako…" Alica mumbled and her eyes filling with pain.

"That's enough!" Rei yelled and an invisible force yanked Lucy's body away from Alica. Lucy screamed and tried to protect her face before she slammed into the wall, but suddenly a body covered her.

"Cancer?" she yelled, before he could reply, they both smashed into the wall. Rocks and dust thickened the air around them.

"_The effect is wearing off! We need to give her the medicine," _one of the shadow mages told Rei. Rei nodded and took Alica by the arm.

"Time to go, my dear," he whispered sweetly. Alica looked up at him like a confused child, but nodded.

"Wearing off?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, but don't get too happy, girlie," Rei said, by the sound of his footsteps coming closer. Lucy felt her loyal spirit tighten his hold around her and tried his best to position himself to protect her. Rei's steps came closer and he laughed silently by the spirit.

"You don't have a chance," he said cruelly, and suddenly the spirit gasped in pain.

"Stop!" Lucy said and looked after the source. "Don't hurt him! Close the gate!"

The spirit disappeared instantly, and Lucy fell a few inches to the floor when his body became air. Suddenly Rei's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She clenched her teeth by his rough hold.

"It's true that the effect will wear off eventually, and if you don't get the medicine, you will get your memories back," he said and a smile spread on his face, "but if you don't get the medicine…you'll die."

"What? No!" Lucy exclaimed and her eyes watered instantly, even more than they had been before. That meant that her guild and everyone else in the area would die if they didn't get the medicine soon! Rei smirked and shook his head.

"You're so weak," he said and shoved her into the wall. She cried out as her body slammed into the hard rock and concrete.

Out of nowhere a cascade of ice appeared and punched Rei away with so much force that he gasped in surprise. Lucy fell to the ground and hurried to straighten her arms out to take power off the fall, landing on her knees. She lifted her head and bit her lip.

"Lucy," Gray said breathlessly; his face was twisted in pain and his eyes were pleading with her as he talked between gasps. "Please…please…forgive me."

Mako suddenly appeared behind Gray, slamming to a stop just before he hit the ice mage. He held a hand over his heart, breathing like he had just run a marathon and a half.

"Where… the hell…did that speed...come from...huh?" Mako said, astonished and completely out of breath.

A few minutes before:

"Lucy!" Gray suddenly exclaimed and blacked out.

"Hey! Gray!" Mako said surprised, and caught the ice mage just before he hit the ground. His eyelids fluttered like he was having a bad dream. He gasped, and his hands clenched and unclenched in pain. Mako had no idea what to do, and simply laid his friend down gently.

"I…remember," Gray mumbled, almost inaudibly, and his eyes opened with such force that Mako jumped back and held out both hands in surprise.

"What?" Mako asked surprised, but Gray had already leaped to his feet. "How could I be so stupid? IDIOT!" Mako just stared, taken aback at the speed of the recovery.

Gray suddenly ran faster than Mako had ever seen anybody run. "Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled and hurried to follow.

Back to the present. 

"G-Gray!" Lucy yelled and lifted her hand slightly. Her face spread in a smile, but it quickly faded again when she remembered what Rei had just said:

"_It's true that the effect will wear off eventually, and if you don't get the medicine, you will get your memories back," he said and a smile spread on his face, "but if you don't get the medicine…you'll die." _

_You'll die…you'll die. _

'So that means…if Gray starts to remember again he is going to die?' Lucy thought to herself and her hand started shaking.

Like Rei had read her thoughts, he started laughing loudly and cruelly. While all this happened, Alica's expression changed, and no one noticed.

"R-Rei?" Alica whispered. Rei immediately stopped laughing and turned his head toward her. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"M-Mako!" Alica said and she lifted her trembling hand. The tall boy finally became aware of her presence and his eyes brightened, his face breaking into a wide smile.

"Alica! You remember me!" he said and ran past Gray.

"Hey, wait!" Gray yelled and tried to grab the reckless boy, but Mako dodged under his fingers and headed blindly toward the girl. "Idiot!"

"Long time, no see, Mako," Rei said and lifted his hand. A beam of light hit Mako and he gasped in surprise before he fell to the ground, hard.

"No!" Alica yelled and her eyes suddenly filled with tears as a thousand memories ran through her head at once. Mako's voice started to echo in her head.

"_I don't want __a lot of girls._"

"_Stop it! You don't have to fight anymore, I love you!_"

"_You're so silly!_"

"_Alica, I don't care about my father._"

"_Please, run away with me_!"

"_I love you!_"

"_I love you!_"

Suddenly someone laid his hand on her shoulder and her eyes focused on reality again. It was Rei; he smiled gently to her and blocked her view.

Gray saw his chance. He formed his hands in the familiar way and summoned all his powers, aiming for the pale man.

"Ice Make: Lance!" he said, putting as much venom into his words as he could muster. Rei whipped rounh and stopped his attack like it was nothing. Gray stepped back on his heel and then shot himself forward with his hands formed in a new move.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" he yelled and a huge hammer appeared out of thin air. He grabbed the handle and got ready to swing. Rei was in his sight, he was ready to hit, when suddenly a stream of pain ran through his head and he gasped in shock. His body became limp; the hammer slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground with a loud thud that destroyed the floor, before the hammer shattered too, a million ice shards glittering as they shattered.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled and pushed herself back to her feet, starting to run towards him.

"Stay back!" Gray roared, commanded, and she stopped in her tracks. Rei laughed loudly and Alica peeked terrified out from behind his arm. Gray punched the floor, gritting his teeth against the pain. He couldn't lose. He lifted his body from the floor and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"No, stay down, I insist," Rei said amused and an invisible force hit Gray and forced him back to the ground.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled and started looking through her keys. _She couldn't use Virgo and Cancer, Plue was no good, Not Lyra, and there was no water to summon Aquarius. _She looked at the only three keys she would have benefit of; Taurus, Sagittarius and Loki.

"Gate of the Bull, I open thee!" She said and gently sliding Loki's key in her pocket; she couldn't use Loki in this fight at all. She lifted her key and yelled the bull's name, "Taur–argh!" She cried out in surprise and pain when her keys were punched out of her hands. Rei laughed again and lowered his hand.

"Don't ruin my fun," he told her and sent another attack toward Gray. Gray bit his teeth together stubbornly, refusing to scream.

Suddenly a portal of black light and smoke appeared and another shadow mage came out of it. Rei's lips spread in a grin. "Did you get it?" he asked eagerly. The mage nodded and offered him a small white bottle, some kind of liquid sloshing visibly inside. Rei snatched it out of his hand and turned to Alica.

"Alica dear," he began and reached the bottle toward her. She took a step back and her eyes flickered. "This will make all the bad memories go away," Rei continued in a soft voice and took her hand to gently place the bottle in her shaking palm.

"Alica!" Mako broke in, fully conscious again, and tried to make his voice as powerful as possible. Alica's hand clenched around the bottle, but she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were soft when their gaze met. "It's okay, don't be scared."

"It hurts," she whispered and clenched a hand around the skin over her heart.

"You don't have to fight anymore, Alica," Mako said softly, the sound of his voice for Alica's ears alone. "Remember how we met? You were about to stab, right?" Mako laughed half-heartedly.

Alica's eyes widened as the memories shot through her mind.

* * *

They had seen each other at a bar. Rei was at the bathroom and Alica sat all alone; she was only 6 or 7 years old. Her hair hung messily down her scared face. She looked like she was about to cry, but no tears were seen.

"Hallo, I'm Mako," a voice suddenly said and Alica lifted her knife instantly. The boy stepped back. "What are you doing?" he asked surprised and took another step away. Alica took a deep breath to calm herself, but didn't lower the knife.

"I didn't try to scare you," Mako said and lifted his hands in innocence. "I just came here to cool down, and saw that you were alone too. Do you mind?" he asked politely and pointed at the chair. _He was so stupid, sitting next to a girl with a knife. _

"You're reckless," Alica hissed at him. "Can't you see that I'm dangerous?"

Mako laughed loudly and Alica could see all his shining white teeth. Her teeth had never been so white. He had to be rich.

"I'm not scared of a _girl_," Mako said and pointed at her.

"Go away!" Alica demanded. Mako's eyes glinted with annoyance.

"You're rude!" he stated and crossed his arms. She glared angrily at him. He held her eyes for a couple of seconds, before he sighed.

"Fine, see you," he said and turned to leave. _He was so strange. What was a young boy like him doing in a bar anyway?_

_In a flash the image changed._

She was still young, though more of age 9 now, outside with Rei. He yelled at her for missing the target and pushed her to make her try again. She lifted her shaking hands and a small plant came from the ground. She made it shoot up and tried to hit one of the flying plates Rei held up with his powers. She almost got them every time, but he kept moving them around.

"I just can't," she said with tears down her cheeks.

"You're a failure," he said and hid his eyes in the palm, "run around town, to make up for it."

"But the town is big," Alica said and sobbed.

"Go!" he said annoyed. Alica sobbed again and started running.

_The next image happened a few minuets later:_

"Hey! Watch out!" Mako yelled when Alica ran into him. Alica fell backwards in exhaustion and landed hard on the ground. "What are you doing?" Mako asked annoyed and hurried to help her up.

"Y-you're that boy," Alica whispered, "from the bar."

"Oh yeeeah," Mako said when he recognized her, "You're that girl who tried to stab me, right? Haha! Nice to see you again." he said with a grin.

_The next image popped up. _

"That Rei-or-what-ever doesn't sound really nice," Mako said. He and Alica were sitting on the ground. Alica stared at her feet and wrapped her hands tightly together around her drawn-in knees.

"He's not that bad," she whispered.

"What was your name again?" Mako asked.

"A-Alica," she answered. "I'm a dark mage."

"What's that?" Mako asked and tilted his head. Alica looked up and Mako's lips spread in a smirk. "Sounds cool."

Alica blushed and looked away.

"I wish I could be a mage, but my dad wants me to be a _boring_ person," Mako said and smiled half-heartedly.

_They saw each other in secret for three years. That is, until…_

"Little punk!" Rei yelled and grabbed Mako's arm. Mako cried out in pain.

"Let him go! Please!" Alica yelled and tried to make Rei let go of the struggling Mako. The moon was high in the sky. Alica had snuck out of the base to see Mako, and Rei had followed.

"How dare you seduce her?" he said and made a stream of pain run trough Mako.

"Don't hurt him!" Alica screamed and tears streamed from her eyes.

_The next image changed to a darker place. _

Alica sat in her room and cried harder than she had ever done before. She hadn't been able to help Mako. Rei had tortured him for hours and she hadn't been able to do anything. At the end he had left the bleeding Mako on the cold street and dragged her home.

"Mako," she sobbed and went to the window.

_The next memory changed in a beam of light. _

"Mako!" she yelled and pressed him closer. He was all torn up, but he looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"I love you Alica!" he told her, eyes confirming his statements. "Let's run away!"

"We can't! Rei will find us…and your dad…"

"I don't care about Rei! I don't care about my father!" Mako said and held her face between his hands. She had never felt so scared… and so happy.

"I will fight for you 'til I die," Mako said and ran his hand through her hair.

* * *

Alica came back to reality with a gasp in shock. A tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away with a small sigh.

"I–I remember it…all of it," she said and the bottle fell from her fingers. Rei hurried to catch it, but Alica didn't even look at him.

"Alica," Rei said and his voice had hardened.

"I love you Mako," Alica whispered before her body fell limp to the floor. Rei was close enough, but he didn't bother to catch her, and she hit the ground loudly.

"Alica!" Mako cried out in shock and jumped to his feet.

"She needs the medicine," Lucy yelled and Mako turned his head toward her. "Everybody needs it. It will keep her memory erased, but it will save her." Lucy's voice was thick with sadness.

"B-but…" Mako said shocked. Rei leaned against the wall a small distance from Alica and opened the bottle. A smirk formed on his lips.

"I know," Lucy said and tears formed in her eyes too. "I know." Gray had passed out too and Lucy lifted her body from the floor and hurried to his side. Mako breathed heavily and clenched his teeth together, hands balling into fists at his side. Rei looked at him with a smirk.

"We have to make the choice," Lucy said and took Gray's head in her arms; his eyes fluttered wildly under the lids and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "We can give them the medicine, and make them forget their times with us forever…or," she paused, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Or we can let them die."

"N-no," Mako said with disbelief, dropping to his knees beside his beloved's head. "No, there must be another way."

"Nope," Rei said haughtily, smirking at his pain. "There is no other way punk. So what's it going to be?"

* * *

**What did you think? Review for more chapters. ^_^/**


	20. Final word

**Hi. : D **

**So this is the final chapter for this story (can't believe I finished it). : D **

* * *

Chapter 20

Mako stared at Alica's face; it was twisted in pain and her shaking fingers squeezed his hand in an iron grip.

"Make a choice," Rei said and waved teasingly with the bottle toward Mako. Mako stared at him with cold eyes, and Rei's smile disappeared, not in defeat, but in disbelief.

"You are really considering to let her die," he said slowly, but his face quickly broke in a smile soon after and he stared laughing hysterically. "You really are no different from me after all…selfish." He smirked.

"No! It's not like that…" Mako trailed off. Rei was right. He was selfish. He was actually considering letting Alica die - just so he wouldn't have to live without her.

"It's not like... what?" Rei said amused.

"I – I just don't want her to turn evil," he made up on the spot. Luckily it sounded believable enough. "She wouldn't be happy killing people."

"You know what?" Rei said, tossing the bottle with one hand like one might a baseball. "Okay. If that makes you sleep at night…"

"Mako!" Lucy's voice suddenly interrupted them. Her face was tearstained and she looked absolutely miserable. "I don't care if you're not going to save Alica, but just get that bottle! I need it for Gray!"

Mako looked at her with obvious surprise.

"Y-you would let him…forget you?" he asked with a small voice.

"You really are an idiot! What's wrong with you?" Lucy exclaimed furious. "It's not goodbye forever. We can still…be friends." Lucy lost her voice little by little when the tears started overflowing again.

"I would go with the majority vote," Rei smirked and threw the bottle to Mako. He caught it with shaking hands. Rei leaned against the wall again and stared at Mako like a hawk would stare at its pray, waiting for his next move.

"Should we really start all over again?" Mako whispered down to Alica; her eyes fluttered under the lids. "The relationship that we used years to build? Damn it!" he clenched his teeth and opened the bottle. A few drops of the liquid splashed out and landed on the floor.

"Don't use too much," Lucy said with a small voice. Mako didn't respond. He lifted Alica's body from the ground and looked into her eyes.

Lucy observed them with huge eyes and waited patiently for her own turn. "L-Lucy," a weak voice whispered and she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned with a gasp and looked right into a set of dark eyes. Gray breathed heavily and blood streamed out of his mouth, but he still managed to get the words over his lips.

"Do not let her drink it," he whispered and clenched harder around her arm, "the bomb isn't deadly, Lucy."

"W-what are you talking about? Look at yourself," Lucy asked and grabbed his hand in both of hers. She was almost in shock that he was talking.

"I can smell it…" he whispered. "It's chloroform. It's in the magic. It just makes us unconscious..."

"I don't understand," Lucy whispered back. Gray rolled his eyes and made another effort to speak, but lost it and just gasped in pain.

"Mako!" Lucy yelled. He turned his head in surprise; the bottle was at Alica's lips, and the liquids almost touched her mouth. "Don't -!" She was cut off when Rei's invisible force clenched around her neck. She gasped in shock and tried to grab around whatever was choking her, but she couldn't feel anything around her neck.

"L-Lucy!" Mako yelled and lifted a hand toward her. By the movement the bottle raised enough for the white substance to roll down Alica's throat. She let out a gasp as the medicine burned down her throat.

"Finally!" Rei yelled in triumph, and before anyone could do anything, he grabbed Alica's wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"No!" Mako yelled, but Rei was already out of his reach.

"Never trust the bad guy!" Rei mocked and laughed while black smoke rose around him and Alica.

"What did you do?" Mako yelled and jumped to his feet.

"I did nothing," Rei answered innocently. "You are the one that now have erased her memory permanently. You see, what's-her-name's and your fathers wouldn't let us build a permanent bomb. They only wanted to teach you a _lesson, _or whatever_, _but luckily it was easy to make you give her the only drug that would make it absolutely permanent. So for that, I thank you." He laughed harder while the smoke rose higher and higher each second. He held Alica like a doll by his side.

"N-no…" Mako whispered and his eyes widened slowly. "It can't be! I won't let you!" he yelled and looked around quickly. The shards from Gray's shattered ice still lay on the floor. Mako grabbed a sharp piece and ran toward Rei. Anger, frustration and a hundred other emotions shone from his eyes.

"I won't let you do it!" he yelled.

The sound of ice cutting through flesh echoed around them.

Then everything went unbelievably quiet.

Rei had stopped laughing, Lucy had stopped crying, Mako had stopped yelling.

Everybody held their breath in that moment and just stared at the scene. Even Gray's rasping breathings stopped for a moment while they openly stared at the scene in front of them.

Mako had stormed blindly toward Rei, and hadn't seen Alica's eyes open. Her mind, unknowing of Mako, had seen her only caretaker being attacked and responded instantly.

Her body was standing in front of Rei and her eyes were wide in pain. Mako and Alica stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Mako's weapon had dug deeply into her body when she had tried to shield Rei. Mako's hand shook, but he couldn't move his body at all.

"A-Alica," he whispered and everyone was pulled back to reality. Rei's face, formerly twisted in shock and surprise, broke out in a smile and he laughed quietly.

"D-don't touch…" Alica shook out and Rei's smile spread even larger.

Lucy clenched her hands around Gray's. Gray stared at Mako, still not fully recovered and stunned.

"Please…. Please no…" Mako whispered and tears formed in his eyes. "Why did you do that? Alica you…foolish…" He couldn't seem to find a suiting word. He lowered his head and fell to his knees with a defeated sob, his fingers slipping from the ice he had unintentionally driven into his true love.

"Don't…touch…Rei…" she whispered and fell to her knees too. "I'll kill you!" she yelled suddenly, throwing her arm up. A plant shot from the ground and dug deeply into Mako's back. He gasped surprise, but didn't scream. His eyes didn't leave Alica's face for a second.

"I lov…" he mumbled before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward to the floor, implanting face-first in the wood.

"M-MAKO!" Gray yelled and untangled his hand from Lucy's.

"Gray, wait!" Lucy yelled after him, but he had already jumped to his feet.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" he yelled. Rei was standing very flustered and didn't even have time to block the attack before ice shot up from the ground and punched all air out of him. He landed on his back, but Gray didn't even give him time to recover.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" he yelled and this time he didn't miss.

"NO!" Alica screamed. Rei let out a gasp.

The hammer hit and with a scary noise of breaking bones, it was suddenly over. Alica's sobs echoed in the room. Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed raspingly. She coughed loudly and blood ran down the corner of her mouth.

"It's all over," she whispered sobbing before she fell to the ground.

Lucy stared at Gray with huge eyes. Gray was standing with his hands still clenched around the handle of his deadly weapon, more for support than because he couldn't let go. He had used too much magic in a weak state and his body shook heavily.

Lucy hurried to her feet and ran as fast as she could to his side. She was just in time to catch the weak mage when his legs finally gave out.

"I got you," she whispered weakly. "You're okay."

Gray answered with a simple "Hmm," and let her support him to the nearest wall, where she let him down to sit against said wall. They both turned their heads toward Mako and Alica. Lucy whimpered and hid her face in Gray's shoulder at the sight. He stroked her hair gently, but his hands shook and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Lucy," he whispered, and she stopped sobbing. "It's all over now. Isn't it weird?"

Her fingers clenched around his shirt and she nodded into his shoulder.

* * *

Epilogue- 2 months later.

"Are you frikin' serious?" Natsu yelled in surprise and looked at Gray like he had just changed into a frog. "After everything that's happened?"

"But I give her a choice," Gray said annoyed and crossed his arms. He had just gotten out of his bandages, but scars could still be spotted on his arm and a small one on his cheek.

"I don't think _marriage_ is on her list of _things to do_ right now," Natsu said and lifted an eyebrow.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Gray said panicking and almost strangled him. He wished that he hadn't told Natsu about his plans, but he and Natsu had gotten into a fight a few moments earlier and he had accidentally dropped his _engagement ring_ from his pocket. And Natsu had immediately jumped to conclusions.

"You are _not_ spoiling this!" Gray yelled, shaking his fist at him.

"Fine, fine. Whatever," he mumbled and walked away completely annoyed. Gray turned around and went the opposite way. His hands clenched around the ring. What should he say? ´Lucy will you marry me?´ Just straight out like that? Should he draw it out in a speech, or...?

"THIS IS EVEN HARDER THAN ´I LOVE YOU´! And that took me FOREVER TO SAY!" he yelled out loud, and clenched his hands in his hair.

"What took you forever to say?" an amused voice asked behind him.

"Huh?" he said surprised and turned around. There she stood, in a pretty red skirt, black t-shirt and her hair in the normal mini-kinda-ponytail-to-the-side hairstyle.

"N-nothing," he said and his head almost exploded with embarrassment. "I was just…"

"Sorry, it's none of my business," she said and lifted a hand in apology.

´_If only you knew how much it is your business,_´ Gray thought and scratched his cheek.

"Um, I'm actually in a hurry," she said and lowered her hand, "can we talk later?" she gave him a smile before she hurried past him.

"S-sure…I mean, no!" he said and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him in confusion.

"I…um…have something I want to say," he mumbled.

"Are you blushing?" she asked and turned with a smile to take a better look. "That's rare."

"L-Lucy?" he began and tried to avoid any other subjects. "Will you-"

"_Lucy_!" Levy's voice interrupted him. Lucy turned and smiled at the blue-haired girl who was running toward them, waving. "Where have you been, we're supposed to go on a mission, remember?"

"I'll be right there," Lucy called back smiling. She turned to Gray, an apologetic smile gracing her lips. "Sorry."

"Yeah… me too," Gray said, and sighed.

"Can you say it quickly?" she asked and smiled. Gray opened his mouth to yell it out, but then his expression softened.

"You know what…" he said with a small smile. "I'd rather take my time. I think that was what went wrong all along. Rushing."

Lucy and Levy exchanged confused glares.

"Okaaay, I'll talk to you later then," she said and gave him a last smile before turning. Suddenly Natsu came around the corner and almost bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry," he said apologizing. Then his eyes went up. He measured the scene; Lucy walking away with a smile, Gray blushing and staring after her.

"Oh, he must have asked you to marry him already!"

**The end!**

**

* * *

**

**I'm done! Yay! Thanks to everyone that have reviewed. Please leave a final review. : D **

**Also Thanks to LighKit that have Beta'd this story. : D **

**Once again thanks. ^_^/ **


End file.
